Emma Malfoy
by etoile.d'argent
Summary: Drago et Hermione se sont mariés.Ils ont eu deux magnifiques enfants:Moi et mon frère:Problème lui et moi on se déteste!Voici ma vie ainsi que celles de ceux qui m'entourent...Nouveau chapitre en ligne!ENFIN!
1. Emma Malfoy,première du nom!

Bonjour tout le monde ceci est ma première fanfiction soyoez indulgeants svp!et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes

**_chapitre 1:_Emma Malfoy, première du nom!**

Cher journal

Je me présente: grande, fine, blonde, de magnifique yeux bleu gris, un sourire dévastateur, une beauté surnaturelle, bref j'ai tous les garçon a mes pieds!Je suis le fruit né d'un amour interdit, celui de Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger!Ah oui un autre détail plus ou moins important, de cette union est né mon frère jumeau: Rémi

Ordinairement les jumeaux se ressemblent ont le même caractère et tout ce qui va avec. Or évidement moi il a fallu que je tombe sur un crétin dégénéré lèche botte coincé et encore puceau!Il est tout le temps en trin de me rappelé a l'ordre de vouloir que mes notes augmentent;car bien entendu je n'ai pas héritée de ma mère sa grande intelligence. Moi je tiens surtout de mon père, même regard percent, même attitude hautaine, je suis maligne, sournoise, bref une parfaite petite serpentarde comme dirait mon père!Je suis sa fierté!

Oh excusez moi je n'ai même pas dis mon age ni ou j'étudie!

J'ai actuellement 16 ans je suis en sixième année a poulard dans la plus illustre maison:serpentard!(ma mère me dis aussi que j'ai tenu de mon père son arrogance ainsi que son narcissisme!allez savoir pourquoi?)

Mon frère quand a lui, il chez les griffondor les courageux mais surtout il est un grand froussard je me demande comment il a fait pour aller là-bas.

Une autre nouvelle qui je croyait aller être bonne mais qui en fin de compte se révèle très mauvaise pour moi!mes chers parent sont profs a poulard!le vieux fou les a engagés!Je croyais que j'allais pouvoir me la couler douce tout en ayant mes parents derrière moi pour me couvrir mais non ils sont encore bien plus sévère avec moi et constamment sur mon dos enfin surtout ma mère qui a peur que je subissent un échec scolaire!Mais bon je m'en sort toujours bien avec des notes correcte tout cela grâce a l'aide adorable d'une petite serdaigle!Enfin de l'aide je dois souvent la persuader mais vu qu'elle est intelligente elle a compris qu'il vaut mieux m'obéir…c'est pas pour rien qu'elle est a serdaigle!Mon frère que l'on connaît tous comme un modèle de vertu et de sagesse se récolte tous les compliments alors que moi ba c'est tout l'inverse!C'est vrai que plusieurs fois j'ai été trouvé la nuit dans les couloirs avec un garçon dans une situation plutôt compromettante!Je vous dis pas comment je me sui fais disputer par mes parent ils m'ont passer un de ses savons!Et ma mère qui n'arrêtez pas de dire que je ressemblait a mon père a l'âge ou il était complètement con .J'ai pas compris pourquoi elle a dit sa!Mais maintenant grâce a la cape d'invisibilité que ma donné mon parrain c'est nickel!Ah oui Harry Potter le fameux survivant est mon parrain!Je l'adore il me comprend vu qu'il en a fait plein de conneries quand il était étudiant!Le parrain de mon frère est mon oncle Ron Weasley!Harry s'est marié avec Fleur Delacour et ont eu un fils qui a mon âge je crois enfin ils vivent en France maintenant et Ron quand a lui il devenu gardien de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley!Voilà tout le petit monde qui m'entoure et qui m'aime!

* * *

2 Septembre

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la rentrée!Je vais retourner a Poulard mon deuxième foyer!bien sur j'adore être chez moi a malfoy's manoir!

Ah je dois te laisser ma mère m'appelle pour le petit déjeuner!

«J'arrive maman!»

Je me dépêchait de fermer mon journal à l'aide d'un sort que mon père m'a montrer pour éviter que les curieux ne le lise comme mon frère adoré par exemple!

En entrant dans la cuisine une délicieuse odeur de crêpes vient me chatouiller les narines!

Je fit la bise a ma mère et dit en m'asseyant:« Hummm sa sent bon maman! »

Ma mère ne veut absolument pas avoir des elfes de maison chez elle bien que mon père soit en total désaccord !Ce sujet reste très épineux(ba oui avec son histoire de s.a.l.e ma mère me rendrait dingue!)

H:« Merci ma chérie dépêche toi de manger il ne faut pas être en retard! »

Je commençait a me servir tout en saluant mon père avec mon habituel sourire en coin qu'il me rendit bien.

D:« Alors ma chérie prête a retournez a Poulard pour une nouvelle année qui j'espère te sera enrichissante et fera surtout grimper tes notes! »

E:« Oui je sais mais heu j'ai eu mes aspic quand même! »

R:« Oui mais tu aurait pu avoir de meilleurs résultats si tu avait étudiée encore plus et suivit le planning que j'ai pris le temps de faire pour toi! »

E:« Occupe toi de tes affaires toi on t'a pas sonné »!

Répondis je d'une voix glaciale et en le fusillant du regard!

H:« Emma s'il te plait soit plus poli envers ton frère et ne lui parle pas de cette façon! »

E:« Mais maman il est chiant toujours a me rabaisser et. . »

D:« Emma!Tais toi et obéit a ta mère!Vas te préparée. »

Je m'en allait furibonde!J'en avais marre toujours lui qui avait le dernier mot et ce petit sourire triomphant qu'il ma lancé!arghhh

Une fois sur le quai 9 ¾ je lâchais mon frère et mes parents qui eux allés à l'école en transplanant à Pré-o-Lard. Je me mis donc a chercher mon ami:John Zabini

John est à Serpentard et c'est le seul a qui je peux faire confiance et auquel je montre mon vrai visage en enlevant mon masque de froideur(obligé je suis a serpentard et je suis la reine ils me respectent tous donc voila quoi..)John était quelqu'un de sincère en qui on pouvait avoir confiance .je l'aimait beaucoup et l'estimait autant que mon père et avec lui on avait souvent fais les 400 coups grâce aux géniales farces et attrapes des frères de mon oncle Ron !Soudain je l'aperçut avec derrière lui toute une masse de filles bavant sur lui. C'est vrai qu'il est très beau, il dégage un charisme exceptionnel!

Je me mis a lui sourire!

J:« Coucou ma princesse sa va? »

E:« Oui… ah je suis contente de te revoir si tu savais mon frère me gonfle! »

Je jetée un œil derrière moi

E:« Hey les minettes en chaleur quand vous aurez arrêtés de baver vous pourrez peux être aller voir ailleurs si on y est pas!dégagez! »

Une autre facette de ma personnalité j'ai le caractère bien trempé de ma mère et la méchanceté de mon père!Un mélange détonnant!

Puis avec John on monta dans le poulard express et on se dirigea vers notre compartiment

Le voyage se passa plutôt bien avec John on se raconta nos vacances et notre clique habituelle de serpentard viens nous rejoindre.

En arrivants a Poulard je conduisit les premières années vers les barques, statut de préfète oblige et saluait Hagrid, puis je montais dans une calèche.

Alors qu'assise a ma table je regardai la répartition des premières années, Jack me donna un coup de coude pour attirer mon attention

J:« Dis-moi la fête habituelle ce soir même heure? »

E:« Mais bien-sûr mon petit Jack!Prépare toi a perdre mon vieux! »lui répondis je tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil

La fête dont parlais Jack été une idée de mon invention bien-sûr. Moi vaniteuse?pas du tout..

Durant cette petite fête ont faisaient une partie de strip-poker tout en buvant du whisky pur feu.

A la fin du banquet de début d'année j'allais dire bonne nuit a mes parents.

En rentrant dans la salle commune je vis un petit cercle composé de Jack, Ivan, Sean, Guillaume et Louis. Ils me regardaient en me souriant d'une façon que je qualifierais de carnassière.

Je le leur rendis bien.

J:« Ma princesse on attendait plus que toi…! »

E:« Géniale je vais vous plumez messieurs cette année! »

Quelques heures après et plusieurs bouteilles descendu, évidement je ne porté sur moi que mon soutif et mon string. J'avais pas encore perfectionner mon jeu cette année!

J'allais avaler ma gorgée de whisky quand tout a coup la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et là c'est le drame!

Je recrachait toute ma gorgée en essayant de me couvrir. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait mon père ma mère et mon frère!

Je leur fit un petit sourire tout en essayent de mettre une touche d'humour pour adoucir mon sort.

E:« heu salut mais qu'est ce que vous faites la? »,vu la tête de ma mère sa a pas du marcher…zut!

H:« Oh mon dieu Emma mais que fait tu en sous-vêtements! Mais qu'est ce que»….

Je jeté un œil par terre et vis que ma mère fixait les bouteilles! Oh my God!

H:« C'est du whisky pur feu non mais sa va pas!Drago!Fais quelque chose! »dit-elle en le suppliant du regard.

D:« Jeunes gens la fête est finie!Allez tous dans vos dortoirs et faites moi disparaître tout cette alcool! »

Oula vu le ton méprisant et froid que mon père avait pris je sens que je vais en prendre pour mon grade!

Je commençais a me barrée gentiment vers mon dortoir quand la voix sec et glaciale de mon père m'arrêta en plein dans mon élan. Merde j'avais pourtant été discrète!

D:«Oh non Emma pas toi surtout pas toi!Tu reste là jeune fille! »

Je me retournais tout en essayant de conserver une certaine dignité alors que j'étais a moitié a poil devant mes parents et mon frère!

D:« Non mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu fais! T'exhiber comme sa tout en te soûlant!Ce n'est pas un comportement digne des Mafoy!tu me fais honte ainsi qu'a ta mère et ton frère! »

R:« Oui c'est sur tout le monde va jaser sur nous! »

Alors lui non mais de quoi il se mêle cet abruti!

E:« Oh toi la ferme, on ta pas sonné le puceau! »

Tiens prend sa dans les dents sa t'apprendra pour ton petit sourire de ce matin!

H:« Emma arête de parlez comme sa a ton frère!Tu sera privée de sortie a Pré-o-Lard pendant toute l'année! »

E:« Toute l'année! Mais c'est beaucoup trop pour une seule petite fête! »

Alors que ma mère semblait considérer mes paroles, j'entendis tout a coup la voix de mon cher frère…

R:« Une seule mon œil! Depuis quel est arrivée ici il y en a une tout les ans et en plus c'est-elle quand a eu l'idée! »

Oh le sale con il me dénonce le goujat!je crois que le puceau de tout a l'heure sa lui est resté en travers de la gorge!

E:« Mais t'es qu'un sale abruti toi c'est pas de ma faute si t 'es qu'un coincé du cul et que tu c'est pas t'amusé c'est pas une raison pour me dénoncer et m'enfoncer encore plus tout sa parce que t'es jaloux! Et … »

R:« Ouais ba vaux mieux que je sois coincé de cul que de passer pour la traînée de l'école en me faisant sautée dans tous les coins possibles et inimaginables de l'école! »

D:« Emma!tais toi ne parle pas comme sa a ton frère et toi Rémi parlé de ta sœur comme sa vous me désolé les enfants! Emma tu es donc privée de sortie et 100 points sont retirés Serpentard et 20 points a Gryffondor pour insulte envers une élève! »

Putin une année sans sortie c'est horrible!Mais nan j'ai la cape d'invisibilité de oncle Harry!

D:« Et ne pense pas a utilisé la cape de ton parrain!D'ailleurs donne la moi! »

Quoi!oh mais nan c'est pas vrai il pense a tout!il est vraiment rusé!

E:« pff ta pas le droit c'est un cadeau! »

D:« Emma! »

E:« oui d'accord je te la donne! »(quel autorité drago!)

Je monte dans mon dortoir et je redescendis lui donnez mon bien le plus précieux ma cape!

Puis sans leur dire au revoir je monté me coucher dans ma chambre!Remi allez payé pour ce qu'il m'avait fait ce soir!Oh oui je me vengerai petit frère chéri soit en sur!


	2. Un lendemain de fête

**_ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!sa fait plaisir que sa vous plaise!Voila la suite ce n'est pas très long mais en ce moment je révise mes bacs blancs alors je ne c'est pa si j'aurais le temps pour écrire le troisième chapitre!Mais il viendra assez vite quand même car moi même je déteste attendre trois plombes pour pouvoir lire un chapitre d'une fanfic!_**

**_Allez trêve de bavardage et place au chapitre! __  
_**

**_Chapitre 2:_Un lendemain de fête riche en surprises!**

Aieeee ma tête qu'est ce que c'est cette lumière qui m'aveugle!

J'entrouvris une paupière puis l'autre et papillonnait pour pouvoir avoir une vision nette.

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai si mal…ah oui sa y est tout me reviens en mémoire, la fête, le strip, le whisky d'ou mon mal de crâne. Mais attendez j'oublis quelque chose la…mais oui!mon traître de frère mes parents me voyant dénudée entourée de plein de garçons!oh le drame et en plus je suis privée de sortie argh!

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains afin de faire ma toilette et surtout de prendre une potion contre la gueule de bois!

J'étais installée a ma table quand je vis John arrivée et venir s'asseoir en face de moi. Vu la tête qu'il a, il a pas du bien dormir.

E: « Alors mon petit on a du mal a supporter l'alcool!Faut pas jouer dans la cour des grands quand on tiens pas le coup! »

J: « Arrête avec ton petit ton ironique Emma!Je te signale qu'après l'interruption de notre petite fête, ton cher père est venu dans notre dortoir nous faire la morale et nous coller un bon petit mois de retenues! La poisse… »

E: « Ouais ba te plains pas car moi je te signale que pendant toute l'année je reste confinée au château mes parents m'ayant interdit toute sorties! »

J: « Pouah mais pourquoi toute l'année? »

E: « Figure toi que Rémi m'a balancée pour les autres années et a bien spécifié que c'était moi l'organisatrice de ces fêtes!Je te dis pas la tête de ma mère! »

J: « Oh le con il faut faire quelque chose pour te vengée!Je propose… »

Mais il fut couper par une voix qui m'étais bien familière…

Ha: « Alors ma petite filleule, on est privée de sortie pendant un an et en prime tu te fais arracher le cadeau que je t'es fait!

E: « Parrain! »Je lui sauté au cou et il me fis virevolté pendant que tout le monde se demandait ce que je faisais. Effectivement ils avaient pas l'habitude de voir de telles profusions de sentiments émanant de moi!

E: « Sa me fait plaisir de te voir!Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la!

Ha: « Tes parents ne te l'ont pas dit? Avec Fleur et Sirius ont viens emménagés en Angleterre, j'ai été muté!

E: « Ah c'est donc pour sa qu'il sont venus me voir hier mais dans leur accès de colère ils ont pas eu le temps de me le dire je crois! »

Ha: « Petite chipie tu tiens bien de ton père toi! Aller je te laisse à ce soir, au dîner tu verra Sirius! »

J'acquiesça lui fit un bisou et m'en allait vers mon cours de potions!Oh non j'avais pas pensée mais je vais voir mon père, j'avais pas prévu une rencontre si tôt!

John pressentant mon malaise me pris la main pour me rassurer. Je le gratifiais d'un petit sourire crispée. Heureusement qu'il était la et me comprenait!

On attendais dans le couloir que mon père arrive. En face de moi se trouvait les groupies de mon père, elles minaudaient et faisaient tous pour se faire remarquées mais elles ne comprenaient pas que mon père se fichait royalement d'elles. C'est pitoyable de les voir battre outrageusement des cils et bavées devant lui on dirait les citrouilles volantes que fabrique Hagrid chaque année pour Halloween et tout le monde sait qu'elles sont effrayantes! Quand je vis l'une d'elle commencée a trépigner je sus que mon père arrivait. En passant devant moi il ne fit même pas attention a moi. Il était vraiment en colère contre moi!

On rentra tous en classe. Alors que j'allais m'asseoir a coté de John, mon père le professeur Malfoy, annonça qu'il avait mis en place cette année des binômes.

En disant sa mon père me regardait d'un air indéchiffrable; pour quiconque ne faisait pas partie de la famille Malfoy; mais malheureusement pour moi je pus y voir de la satisfaction qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour moi…maman!

Il énonça alors les binômes et comme je l'avais pressenti je me retrouvais a coté d'une de ces cruches littéralement folle de mon père!La fille en question s'appelait Élodie Yole, une Gryffondor qui plus est. Mon père me faisait voir sa colère et se vengeait de cette façon. Vous ai-je déjà dit quel malheur que d'avoir ces parents comme professeurs dans son école!

La potion que l'on devait réaliser était je vous le donne en mille la potion anti-gueule de bois!

Mon père me cherchait me provoquait, très bien c'est pas grave je ne m'abattrait pas pour si peux!Je cherchait le regard de mon père et quand je le captais enfin je lui fit mon plus beau sourire en coin que évidemment il pris plaisir a me rendre!Son attitude me tourmente beaucoup plus que les paroles qu'il peut me dire et il le c'est bien!

Enfin au bout de deux heures je fus libérée de ma torture et m'empressait de quitter les cachots!

John me rejoignit et nous nous rendîmes en défense contre les forces du mal.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt bien. J'avais obtenue une bonne note en histoire de la magie! Faudrait que je pense a remercier la petite serdaigle!

L'après midi j'avais cours avec ma mère. C'est ma prof de métamorphose et bien sur ce cours est combiné avec les griffondors!En arrivant dans la salle j'hésitait un instant a m'asseoir a coté de John mais n'entendant pas la voix de ma mère retentir je m'assis sans risques. Quelques tables plus loin j'aperçut mon frère en trin de parler avec son ami un certain Sam Longdubat. Ma mère me gratifia d'un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne commence son cours. Ouf elle au moins n'était pas rancunière et je n'allait pas avoir de mauvaises surprises! Rappelez moi de ne jamais dire qu'elle n'était pas rancunière! Cette journée est un cauchemar pour moi! L'objectif du cours est de transformer un bouteille de whisky pur feu en simple bouteille d'eau. Mes parents sont déçus de moi et en colère et sont bien décidés de me le faire comprendre a leur façon! Enfin sa ne m'étonne pas le génie de ma mère combiné a la sournoiserie et la ruse de mon père a tout les coups sa ne peut que marché!

Quand enfin la dernière sonnerie de cours de la journée retentit je ressentit un grand soulagement!

Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeait vers la sortie en compagnie de John.

Nous nous rendîmes dans notre dortoir afin de prendre nos affaires pour aller a notre entraînement de quidditch. Ah oui bien entendu je fais partis de l'équipe de Serpentard en tant qu'attrapeuse! Je suis très douée puisque a chaque fois j'arrache le vif d'or sous les yeux de l'adversaire. J'adore faire sa! Mais je me demande d'ou je tiens sa puisque mon père aussi génial qu'il soit n'était pas le meilleur de son équipe pendant sa période scolaire! Faut dire aussi que mon parrain Harry était le meilleur de sa génération! Ma mère déteste que l'on pratique ce sport elle trouve cela très dangereux et je me souviens qu'elle se fâchait très souvent après mon père quand on montait sur notre balais étant petits.

Je me dirigeais vers notre vestiaire suivit de John quand le capitaine Guillaume(celui de la soirée dans le chap. 1) arriva affolé vers nous.

G: « Je crois que l'on aura du mal a s'entraîner ce soir!Les griffondors sont sur le terrain! »

E: « Quoi! mais c'est quoi ce délire! On l'avait réservé!

G: « Ton frère fait des siennes et refuse de nous céder le terrain! »

Mon frère est, quand a lui gardien et est le capitaine de la misérable équipe des griffondors!

Avec tout les coups qu'il me fait ce petit con je crois que je vais le tuer!

E: « Je vais aller l'étriper sur le champ comme sa on pourra s'entraîner! »

J: « Emma calme toi! Tu c'est très bien que sa ne va pas arranger les choses! Va chercher ton père! »

E: « Oh non mais t'es malade avec ce qui s'est passé en cours je refuse! Je vais me débrouillée toute seule il va voir de quel bois se chauffe une malfoy! »

Je marchais en direction des vestiaires pris mon balais et m'élançait dans les airs sous les yeux ahuri des griffondors. Je fonçais vers mon frère, un souaffle sous le bras et lui mis un but.

E: « Et bas alors mon petit frère on arrive pas a arrêter les petits buts de sa sœur, serais-ce de la pitié? T'en a pourtant pas eu hier soir quand tu ma rendu visite dans ma salle commune! Je pencherais plutôt dans le sens que s'y t'as pas réussit a l'arrêter c'est parce que t'es mauvais et que toi et ton équipe vous allez encore perdre cette année. On se demande encore pourquoi vous jouer pour la compétition! » lui dis-je avec toute l'amertume que je pus.

R: « Qu'est ce que tu fais la Emma! T'as pas le droit, maman m'a donnée l'autorisation! »

E: « Je te signale petit puceau que le terrain nous était réservé! Alors maintenant tu prend tes petits lionceaux peureux et tu dégage! »

Je posais mes yeux sur ses équipiers et je remarquais du mouvement en bas. Je vis alors mon père arrivé suivit de Guillaume. Mais quel c.. celui là on aurait pu réglé sa tout seul!

D: « Emma! Rémi! Descendez tout de suite! »

J'amorçait une descente vertigineuse et m'arrêta pile poil face a mon père.

Mon père me regardant en haussant un sourcil. Je lui fis un sourire typiquement malfoyen.

D: « Rémi, pourquoi toi et ton équipe, vous êtes sur le terrain?J'avais réservé pour les serpentards! »

R: « C'est maman qui m'a dit que je pouvais y aller! »

Je mimais les grimaces apeurés de mon frère tout en l'imitant.

D: « Emma quand tu aura fini de faire l'imbécile tu ira te changée car ce n'est pas dans cette tenue que l'on joue au quidditch! »

Je fis un sourire victorieux a mon frère et partis me changer.

Quand je revient sur le terrain les griffondors avaient dégagés et nous pûmes commencer l'entraînement.

En retournant vers le château j'étais épuisée! On c'était bien entraîné! Cette fois encore la coupe nous reviendrais cette année!

En passant devant le bureau de mon père j'entendis une conversation houleuse entre mon père et ma mère. Le sujet qui les fâchait tant était celui du terrain. Ba sa allait leur passés! Mon père a plus tendance a prendre ma défense et ma mère celle de mon frère! On peut y retrouver les rivalités qu'y les opposaient a leur époque.

Je pris une douche et me dirigeais vers la grande salle.

J'étais en pleine conversation avec John quand le vieux fou, pardon Dumbledore se leva. Le silence se fit.

D: « Mes chers enfants, j'espère que vous vous êtes régalez! Comme vous avez pu le constatez Harry Potter se trouve parmi nous et enseignera a la place du professeur Lupin la défense contre les forces du mal. Je sais que vous aimiez beaucoup votre professeur et donc une petite fête sera organisé en son honneur! »Tout en parlant de sa petite fête il me fit un clin d'œil! Mais il est au courant de tout celui la c'est pas possible!

D : « Donc le professeur Potter est venu emménagé en Angleterre suivit de sa femme et son fils! Son fils qui va rentré en sixième année. Je vous prierais donc de bien l'accueillir!Mr Sirius Potter rentré s'il vous plait! »

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir pour laisser passé le fils de mon parrain. Et la je m'étouffais avec le morceau de pain que j'avais dans la bouche! Bien sur l'attention était maintenant retenu vers moi! Je repris contenance après que John ai finit de me taper dans le dos et j'admirais le nouveau. Mon dieu il été beau!Grand, bien musclé, de magnifique yeux vert et des cheveux châtains foncé! Un seul mot pour le décrire M A G N I F I Q U E !.Après tout il avait du sang de vélani dans ses veines c'est peut être sa qui m'attirait.

En me penchait vers John je lui chuchotait:

E: « Je crois que je suis amoureuse! »

Il me regarda avec un petit air amusé.

E: « Ba quoi! »

Il se mit a rire franchement! Je comprenez rien a son comportement!

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et mac go lui enfonça le choipeaux magique sur la tête!

E: « Doucement sa pauvre petite tête » murmurais-je.

John éclata de rire ce qui valut plusieurs regards vers nous.

Je reportais mon attention sur Sirius et attendit comme tout les autres le verdict du choipeaux.

Choipeaux: « GRIFFONDOR! »

Et la je ne c'est pas ce qui ma pris je me mis a crier:« NON! »

Tout les autres tables me regardaient comme si j'étais folle, mes parents me dévisagèrent, et John se roulait par terre tellement il riait!

Je venais de m'humilier devant tout le monde! C'est fini il ne me respecterait plus!

Je plongeais le nez dans mon assiette et Dumbledore reprit la parole: « Bien je te souhaite donc la bienvenue Sirius ainsi que tous tes camarades, même si certains ne semblent pas approuver le choix de ta maison!(rires)Allez mes enfants il est temps d'aller au lit! »

Je me levais et marchais avec dignité vers la sortie suivit d'un John encore hilare!

Arrivé dans le hall je m'apprêtais a descendre vers les cachots quand je me fis interpellée par mon parrain. Je me retournais en souriant mais mon sourire s'évanouit bien vite en découvrant qu'il était accompagnée de son fils!

Ha: « Emma!Ne pars pas si vite voyons!Je te présente mon fils Sirius! »

E: « Oui je l'avais compris. Bienvenue a Poudlard Sirius. J'espère que tu t'y plaira. Bonne nuit Oncle Harry. »Je lui fis une bise et parti sans demander mon reste.

J'étais assise devant le feu de ma salle commune dans mon fauteuil;que j'ai du récupérer car une petite de première année s'y était installée et en plus elle m'avait répondu non mais je vous jure plus de respect les jeunes de nos jours!;enfin bref donc j'étais assise quand John apparut devant moi avec un regard malicieux.

E: « Sa y est tu as arrêter de te rouler par terre comme un vulgaire sang de bourbe! »(bon même si ma mère en est une je la respecte énormément et j'évite de le dire en sa présence ainsi qu'en celle de mon père)

J: « C'est quelle est en colère ma jolie princesse!Bon alors tu es prête a entendre mon plan pour te venger de ton frérot? »

E: « Bien sûr toujours prête a lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce! »

J: « Sa devrait te plaire je pense. Ce que je te propose c'est de l'humilié de tel sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais l'oublié ainsi que tout l'école.

E: « Hum explicite moi ton plan sa m'intéresse. »

John m'expliqua son plan qui me parut très sournois, ingénieux bref digne d'une serpentarde!

Je monté me coucher en disant bonne nuit a John, pris un bon gros bouquin; étant la digne héritière de ma mère il ne faut pas s'étonner; et je m'endormis en pensant a ma vengeance et a mon beau gryffondor!

* * *

Alors sa vous a plu?dite le moi!si vous n'aimez dite le aussi que je puissa m'améliorée!les critiques sont les bienvenus!et excusez moi pour les fautes j'essaye de faire attention! 


	3. Quand Sirius rime avec brutus!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :Quand Sirius rime avec brutus!

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris et tout se passait normalement, le train train quotidien. Pour casser la monotonie qui s'était installée le vieux fou avait décidé d'organisé un bal pour Halloween, avec comme thème un bal costumé.

Bien sûr depuis l'annonce du bal beaucoup de personnes aussi bien masculines que féminines nous collaient aux basques à moi et John nous invitant à tous bout de champs !

Nous étions blasé et ceux qui nous demandait ; désespéré puisque a chaque fois il essuyais un échec total !

Vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi mon frère n'a toujours pas subit mes foudres ! Rassurez vous je n'ai pas oublié c'est mal me connaître ! La vengeance est encore meilleure quand la victime ; ici en l'occurrence mon frangin ; est prise par surprise ! Comme on dit la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Le plan énoncé par John et un peu améliorée de ma part se mettra en route lors de ce fameux bal ! J'en connais un qui ne voudra plus jamais sortir de la tour de ces misérables tapettes !

J'étais en trin de mangée dans la grande salle tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Sirius. Bien sûr je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec lui car d'une il me détestait, de deux je le détestait aussi et de trois c'est un sale griffondor ! Vous pensiez que je le regardais amoureusement ! Foutaise l'amour n'existe pas. En effet après une semaine il se révéla que môsieur le petit prodige, était en fait un véritable prétentieux se prenant pour le nombril du monde, et pour le plus beau de la terre !

D'ailleurs quand j'avais fait par de mon impression et de ma haine a John celui-ci s'était moqué de moi en disant qu'on avaient plus de points communs que je ne le croyais. Je vois pas ou il a vu sa lui…moi contrairement a Sirius je suis belle et tout le monde m'adule ! Bien évidemment mon parrain était amusé par la situation. Quand on se croisait dans le couloir d'un coté John et moi et de l'autre Sirius et Sam, il s'en suivait alors une joute verbal et des fois quelques coups entre les garçons bien évidemment !

Bref j'étais donc en trin de regardé haineusement mon ennemi quand d'un seul coup le contact visuel vu coupé par une grosse tête qui apparut devant moi sous le nom de Parkinson.

Cette fille a hérité de la beauté de sa mère donc d'une tête de bouledogue. Sa mère ne s'est jamais mariée et on ne connaît pas le père de cette fille.

Quesqu'elle me voulait encore celle la !

E : « Tu me veux quoi toi ! »Dis je sur un ton désagréable.

P : « Heu je voulais savoir si….je voulais savoir si…heu tu… »

Et voila qu'en plus elle bégaye !

E : « Accouche je vais pas t'écoutée pendant trois heures ! »

P : « EscequetupourraisdemandéeaJohndebienvouloirm'accompagnéeaubal ? »

Je compris rien a ce qu'elle me dit tellement elle avait marmonnée et dis sa vite. Je levais un sourcil lui faisant comprendre que bah je n'avais rien compris !

P : « Vu que t'es amie avec John, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien le persuader de m'accompagnée au bal d'halloween ? »dit elle vite et en rougissant fortement.

E : « Mais ma pauvre t'as pas encore compris qu'avec ta tête de bouledogue même le plus moche garçon de l'école voudrait pas t'accompagner au bal ! »Lui répondis je dans un éclat de rire.

Elle partit la tête basse en pleurnichant. Non je ne suis pas méchante je dis la vérité c'est tout ! Bon d'accord c'est vrai, c'est méchant, mais c'est vrai ! En plus elle avait rompu mon contact et maintenant Sirius s'était barré !

Je me levais et partit pour mon cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

En chemin je retrouvais John qui était suivit d'une horde de filles. En rentrant dans la classe je souris a mon parrain et alla m'asseoir a une table.

Ha : « Bonjour a tous ! J'espère que vous avez bien mangé car ce cours va être disons physique ! Je vais vous mettre par groupe de deux en fonction de votre niveau et vous engagerait alors un duel. Bien maintenant les groupes : Zabini/Malfoy Rémi ; Parkinson /Oclaire ; Malfoy Emma/Potter ;… »

QUOI ? J'ai bien entendu ?Il a dit Malfoy Potter !Arghhhhhh.

J'allais m'asseoir a côté de lui tout en me disant intérieurement que j'en ferais de la pâtée pour chiens c'est peut être pas plus mal.

On se mit en place après que Harry ai fini d'enlevé les tables.On commença alors le duel après son feu vert.

On se jauge du regard Potter et moi.

E : « Alors Potter prêt a perdre ? »

S : « Mais bien sûr tu me redira sa quand tu ira pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère ! »

E : « Idiot ! Sache qu'une Malfoy ne pleure jamais ! Expelliuarmus ! »

Il le para facilement et m'envoya un rectusempra.

J'esquivait habilement et s'en suivit des sorts aussi minables les uns que les autres pendant un petit moment. Je me rendis compte qu'il était très fort tout comme moi.

Afin de mettre fin au combat et en ayant marre je me baissa légèrement pour pouvoir lui permettre de lorgner sur mon décolleté avantageux et en profita pour lui lancé un jambe en coton. Cet idiot pervers fut surpris et ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait.

E : « Sa t'apprendra a mater mon décolleté ! Pervers ! »

S : « Allumeuse ! C'est toi qui l'as fait exprès pour me déstabiliser ! »

E : « C'est bien fait pour toi t'avais qu'a pensé avec ta tête plutôt que de penser avec ce qui te sers de pénis ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes votre cerveau se limitent a votre ceinture ! » (Non je ne déteste pas les garçons mais c'est un peu vrai quand même !)

Lui clouant le bec en beauté, je finis de l'achever en m'amusant a lui coloré les cheveux en vert et en l'habillant en bikini rose fuschia ! Toute la classe s'arrêta et se mit à rire en le voyant. Il me jeta un regard à faire peur mais je n'en avais que faire.

Ha : « Et bien c'est peu commun de voir sa pendant un duel ! J'accorde 5 points à Serpentard pour originalité ! Et 5 points à Griffondor pour avoir bien voulu se prêter volontaire a cette créativité ! »

Alors la mon parrain m'étonnera toujours ! Moi qui pensait qu'il allait m'engueler en voyant son fils comme sa ! Il est vraiment dingue c'est pour sa que je l'adore !

Il a l'esprit d'un serpentard je me demande pourquoi il a été envoyé chez les tapettes !

La fin du cours arriva finalement sans que Sirius et moi ne soyons morts. Je me rendis compte avec joie que c'était enfin le week-end et que demain une sortie à Pré O Lard était organisée afin de pouvoir s'habiller pour le bal !

Après le dîner ; ou Pansy n'arrêta pas de me saouler pour aller au bal avec John, d'ailleurs la pauvre s'est retrouvée avec un sort de mutisme. Bah quoi elle m'énervait a me supplier et puis sa évite les mal de crâne aux personnes nous entourant ! Un mal pour un bien ! Donc je marchais tranquillement pour rejoindre ma salle commune, et bien évidemment c'est prouvé c'est a ce moment la qu'on a le plus de chance de se faire agresser !

Je sentis un bras m'attraper vigoureusement par la taille et me tirer dans un recoin sombre des cachots. J'essayais de me débattre et de crier a l'aide mais bien sur c'était stupide vu que dans les cachots en plein heure du repas personnes n'a l'idée de traîner par la ! J'arrêtais de gesticuler il se détendit un peu ! Mauvaise erreur mon gars, ne jamais baisser sa garde ! Je lui décochais un violent coup de pied dans ses parties génitales. Le pauvre ! En fait nan je m'en fous il avait qu'a pas m'attraper comme sa. J me retournais et vis dans la lueur de la lune le visage de…

E : « Potter ! »

S : « Aiiiieeeee, mais t'es une dingue toi ! Sa va pas de me frapper la et si fort ! Ouche maman !

E : « Mais c'est toi qu'es dingue abruti de me choper comme sa ! Je c'est bien que je suis une bombe mais de la a vouloir assouvir tes fantasmes alors la j'aurais tout vu ! »

S : « Ah tu me fais trop rire ! Tu te prends pour le nombril du monde ou quoi ! Avoue que tu es heureuse que sa soit moi. Sa te fais quoi de t'être retrouvée dans mes bras si musclés ? »

E : « Et tu ose dire que c'est moi le nombril du monde… »Répondis-je ironiquement.

Et la sans savoir comment je me retrouvais attaché par des liens invisible ! Et moi qui dit qu'il ne faut jamais relâcher l'attention je ferait bien de m'écoutée des fois quand même !

Potter en avait profité pour me lancer le sort d'attachement (je connais pas on va dire que c'est sa !dsl !). Il me regarda avec un sourire carnassier ! Oups…. !

Il me lança ensuite un sors de coloration pour les cheveux, coloration qui soi dite en passant était d'un rouge extrêmement éclatant ! Je déteste le rouge, j'en ai horreur peut être parce que c'est la couleur de prédilection des griffondor. Je crois que lui ne doit pas apprécier le vert qu'il avait ce matin sur ses cheveux.

Il m'affublât ensuite d'un bikini de couleur or ! Super avec sa je pouvais devenir la mascotte des tapettes ! Si les serpentard me voyaient comme sa heureusement qu'ils sont tous en train de manger.

Il s'approcha de moi avec un regard troublant que je ne pus définir. Et la il fit la chose a laquelle je m'attendais le moins. Je crus qu'il allait me gifler pour me punir de mon comportement mais ce fut tout le contraire.

Je crois que j'aurais peut être préféré la gifle. Quoique..

Il m'embrassa ! Ce contact fut doux, il me troubla, et au moment où il voulut approfondir le baiser je me rendis compte que c'était Potter que j'étais en train d'embrasser ! Certes il est mignon mais quand même je le déteste. Je lui mordis violamment la lèvre. Il se recula en grommelant.

S : « Décidément t'es une petite sauvage toi ! J'adore sa ! »Dit il en me faisant un sourire charmeur.

E : « En plus d'être pervers t'es sadomaso ! Lâche moi maintenant ou tu le regrettera ! »

Au moment ou il allait répliquer on entendis des bruits de pas. Il me jeta un regard puis me délivra d'un mouvement de baguette et s'en alla.

Je partis dans mon dortoir et me couchait en rêvant de ce maudit baiser !

Le lendemain alors que je dormais tranquillement et profondément, je sentis qu'un gros tas s'amusait a sauté sur mon lit.

Au début je cru que s'était Toupie mon chat, enfant de pattenrond (c'est une femelle au moins ?Loool on va dire que oui), mais non puisque quand je voulus donner un coup de pied dedans ; c'est qu'un chat moi je ne suis pas Brigitte Bardot ; mon pied se heurta a une masse plus imposante qu'un chat.

J'entrouvris un œil et je découvris John en trin de me sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais il est dingue lui il n'as toujours pas comprit qu'il ne faut jamais me réveiller un samedi matin, l'autre fois lui a pas suffit je crois a moins qu'il n'aime souffrir. Un deuxième sado à croire que l'école en est remplit !

C'est donc avec ma toute plus mauvaise humeur (je c'est pas si c'est très français sa !) que je lui répondis.

E : « NON MAIS T ES UN TARER TOI TA PAS COMPRIS QUE LE SAMEDI MATIN C EST SACRE ESPECE DE DEBILOS ! »

Il se mit à rire. L'imbécile !

J : « AH ma petite princesse chérie toujours de mauvais poil le matin ! Allez debout grosse faignante je te signale que aujourd'hui c'est la sortie a Pré O Lard et qu'il faut aller choisir nos tenus pour le bal ! »

Je soupirais en me remettant la couette sur la tête.

John me la retira brusquement et vu qu'il est légèrement plus fort que moi, je me retrouvais en nuisette glacé de la tête aux pieds !

Je lui lançai mon plus mauvais regard et vu la tête que j'avais je compris pourquoi il se mit à déguerpir comme un dingue.

E : « Crois pas t'en tiré John je te préviens tu vas souffrir ! »

Sur ces douces paroles s'en suivit une folle course poursuite de John ma couette et moi ! Au moment où j'allais sauter sur John qui s'était écroulé sur le canapé je me fis couper dans mon élan par un bras qui me tenait fermement la taille.

Mais c'est qui sa encore qui se permet de m'arrêter alors que j'allais étriper ce qui me sers de meilleur ami !

J'allais immédiatement dire gentiment ; pur euphémisme ; à la personne de me lâcher quand je vis que ce bras appartenait a mon cher paternel !

D : « Et bien mon ange après te retrouver en pleine partie de strip poker je te retrouve sur le point de vouloir tuer ce pauvre John. Et je constate que chez toi les tenues légères sont de rigueur. » Me dit il ironiquement.

E : « Oui je trouve que les cachots sont beaucoup trop surchauffés ! »

D : « Mais bien sur. Je vais aller prévenir Dumbledore de ce pas. Au fait ce soir dîner avec ton parrain son fils et nous. »

Voyant que j'allais l'interrompre il me lança un regard froid et continua :

« Non Emma je t'ordonne de venir même si Sirius sera la et que tu ne le porte pas dans ton cœur. Moi non plus sa ne m'enchante pas trop que Potter et son fils soient la mais tu connais ta mère ! Bon a ce soir et ne soit pas en retard s'il te plait ! »

Mon père me fit un bisou sur le front, et partit.

E : « Hé merde ! J'en ai marre il faut que je me tape l'autre c… ! »

J : « Voyons mademoiselle Emma je suis offusqué de votre langage ! C'est très indécent pour une fille de votre rang ! »Me dit il en me souriant malicieusement

E : « Je vais te montrer moi ce que fait une fille de mon rang lorsqu'elle se venge ! »

Sur ce je lui bondis dessus et nous roulâmes par terre. Apres avoir gagné cette petite bataille je me préparais et me rendis dans la grande salle pour pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement.

A peine assise, je vois en face de moi deux magnifiques yeux vert qui me regardent avec intensité. Puis je regarde la bouche pulpeuse et sensuelle a souhait. C'est vraiment dommage que cette belle gueule d'amour soit mon ennemi. J'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heure moi !

E : « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »Dis je sur le ton le plus froid possible.

S : « Je suppose que vu la façon dont tu me parle tu es au courant de ce dîner ce soir. »

E : « Premièrement oui deuxièmement je m'adresse toujours a toi avec un ton méprisant parce que bah je te méprise ! »

S : « Toujours aussi charmante. Ah oui tant que je suis pour les bonnes nouvelles… »

Oula mais quesqu'il va me dire lui !son sourire en coin je le sens pas tres bien !

S : « J'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de t'annoncer que je serait ton humble et servant cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween.

E : « Quoi ? Nan je crois que t'es tombé sur la tête ce bal est costumé donc on a pas de cavaliers ou de cavalières. Tu comprends ? »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Je crois que le ton de débile que j'avais pris pour lui expliqué la chose n'a pas du lui plaire.

S : « Je te signale mademoiselle je sais tout que Dumbledore a fixé une nouvelle règle. Si tu écoutait un peu mieux et que tu te montrais à tout les repas tu le serais. Bref le choipeaux magique a désigné des couples ; qui soi dit en passant sont censé être des âmes sœur, foutaises ; est ce que tu comprends ma petite Emma » Me répondit il sur le même ton que j'avais employé.

Alors la on se foutait de ma gueule c'est pas possible ! Et puis lui qui se payait ma tête !

E : « QUOI ! NON MAIS C EST PAS POSSIBLE C EST UN CAUCHEMARD REVEILLEZ MOI ! »

CLAP ! Je clignais des yeux et mis ma main sur ma joue. Ce petit enfoir…. de merde avait osé me gifler !

S : « Bah quoi tu disait que tu voulais qu'in te réveille. Manque de chance ce n'est pas un rêve ! » dit il en faisant un beau sourire.

Beau sourire qui disparut aussitôt.

CLAP ! CLAP ! Et deux belles baffes servirent chaudes par Emma Malfoy !

E : « Désolé mais je voulais voir si je ressentais la douleur au niveau de ma main quand on donne une gifle a quelqu'un. Fallait bien que je vérifie que je ne rêvais pas comme tu le dis si bien ! »

Au moment où il allait me redonner une gifle un bras l'arrêta net.

H : « Sirius ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ! Frapper une fille !Je ne t'es pas élevé comme cela ! Présente tes excuses immédiatement ! »

S : « Mais papa c'est elle qui ma frappé. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! »

Je m'exclamait outrée : « Quoi mais sa vas pas bien la tête ! Fait te faire soigner je te signal que c'est toi qui ma frapper le premier ! »

H : « Stop sa suffit vous deux ! Vous serez en retenu durant toute la semaine prochaine ! Je vous attendrais à 20h dans mon bureau ! »

Harry s'en alla, Sirius me lança un regard haineux que je lui rendis bien et je me rendis dans le hall pour aller a Pré O Lard.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente mais j'ai déménagé, je n'avais pas Internet et je n'avais pas bouclé le chapitre. Il n'est pas très long j'en suis désolé mais ce soir je n'ai plus d'inspiration et je ne veux pas gâcher en rajoutant de la mer… donc j'en ferais un plus long au prochain chapitre !

J'aimerais bien avoir aussi plus de reviews sa serait sympa si ceux qui lisent laisse un petit mot d'encouragement sa aide toujours ! Merci ô généreuses âmes que vous êtes !

A bientôt bisous bisous !

Etoile d'argent

_**Réponses aux reviews**_ :

deborah-debbie-debby-deb :Merci beaucoup sa me fait plaisir que sa te plaise.

faby.fan : Voici la suite bien qu'elle soit courte j'espère qu'elle te plaira. C'est pas grave si elle n'est pas très longue du moment que j'en ai une sa me fait très plaisir !merci !

AsukaSL : Ouah merci enfin une vraie fan sa me touche beaucoup ! Moi non plus je comprend pas pourquoi j'ai pas plus de reviews ! Elle est naze ou quoi mon histoire ?loool

C'est vrai que la Emma elle a du caractère elle est pas facile ! Continu ton histoire elle est géniale je vais aller la lire car j'avais plus Internet plus de fan fic mais c'était l'horreur !

Bibi !

twinzie : Merci heureuse que sa te plaise ! Malheureusement ce n'est pas encore à ce chapitre que tu découvriras sa vengeance car je n'en n'ai moi-même aucune idée !Loool

Faudrait peut être que je songe a trouver ! A+

Loli95 : Merci ! Contente que sa t'intéresse ! Je n'ai pas de frère mais qu'est ce que j'ai pu me battre avec ma sœur ! Je crois que sa ma marqué et que sa ressort dans mon histoire !lol J'arrête de raconter ma vie !

A bientôt

'tite mione :Voici la suite courte c'est vrai mais moi je le trouve marrant ce chapitre ! Le plan c'est comme j'ai dit a twinzie je ne sais pas encore ! Mais sa viendra vite et pendant le bal vous verrez !


	4. Quand humour rime avec toujours!

Chapitre 4 : Quand humour rime avec toujours !

* * *

Arghhh mais j'en ai mare de ces troisièmes années tout excités a l'idée d'aller pour la première fois a Pré O Lard !

C'est dingue quand même c'est qu'un seul petit village sorcier de rien du tout. J'en connais des nettement meilleurs.

Enfin bref j'étais donc en trin de faire la queue pour donner mon autorisation de sortie a Fletcher (si mes souvenirs sont bons et que j'ai bien tout compris sa serait le neveu de Rusard. Un mec très chiant et très c.. oui ! Son digne successeur, toujours à chercher la petite bête pour pouvoir vous mettre en retenue !) quand je sentis une main s'abattre sur mes yeux.

Qu'est ce que je peux trouver sa puéril et débile ce genre de jeux a deviné qui se cache sous les mains qui nous bloque la vue.

E : « John ! Arête sa tout de suite tu c'est que je déteste sa ! »

J : « Toujours de mauvaise humeur a ce que je vois. T'as tes règles ou quoi ! »

E : « Je te signale que pendant que t'étais occupé a tirer ton coup, plus de la moitié des élèves ont assistés a un spectacles que je qualifierais de disons particulier et très enjoué ! » dis je avec un petit sourire en coin.

J : « Ah oui et je suppose que tu es la principale actrice de ce « spectacle » ? »

E : « Effectivement. La joue de ce cher Potter doit encore s'en souvenir puisque moi la douleur est toujours présente »

John me regarda avec effarement et fixa plus particulièrement ma joue.

J : « Tu veux dire que toi et lui vous vous êtes livrés a vous donnez des gifles ! Toi Emma qui déteste tout ce qui est jeu puéril et enfantin ! Pincez moi je rêve ! »

Et en plus il se fout de ma gueule ! Je le pinçai et il me regarda méchamment, je lui tirais la langue. Bah quoi c'est bien fait pour lui il n'avait qu'as pas me le demander !

E : « Allez viens je ne voudrais pas rentrer trop tard. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une calèches et parties en direction de Pré O Lard.

Alors que je sortais d'un magasin de robes de bal qui soi dites en passant étaient vraiment horribles ; des robes roses a froufrou et taffetas mais qui a l'idée stupide de mettre sa de nos jours ? Ah oui les gourdes folles de mon père ! ; Je me pris quelqu'un de plein fouet et en tombait par terre.

Je grognais tout en m'exclamant : « Non mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi empoté de nos jours ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous mettez les pieds ! »

J'entendis un petit ricanement et le son d'une voix qui m'était particulièrement familière se fit entendre : « Te voila a mes pieds. Je savais bien que tu me voulais ! Toutes les filles sont folles de moi et de mon corps. »

Je n'ai même pas besoin de relevez les yeux pour savoir qui m'avait importuné.

E : « Ah oui. Alors l'école devrait sérieusement pensé a faire venir un ophtalmologue pour faire subir a toutes les filles une séance de contrôle en ce qui concerne leur visions car a mon avis toutes auraient besoin de lunettes pour se rendre compte que tu n'es qu'un pauvre type débile doublé d'une tête de bi… (Mot censuré on ne sait jamais mais je pense que vous devinez, Emma étant assez vulgaire je vous prie de l'excuser ! Pour celles qui trouvent pas les dernières lettres sont TE !) »Dis je sarcastiquement.

Il me jeta un regard furieux et s'en alla. Je me dépoussiérais rapidement et repris contenance. Je marchais vers les trois balais pour rejoindre John.

Je le retrouvais assis avec des amis, des serpentards bien évidemment.

E : « Hello mon chou. Ta réussi a te trouver une tenue pour le bal car moi j'ai vu que des horreur ! Ah oui et aussi en prime je suis tombé sur mon cavalier ce qui me met dans une humeur… Je te laisse deviné ! »

J : « Et bien ma princesse c'est pas ton jour ! Oui j'ai enfin trouvé une tenue. Une magnifique cape verte sombre brodé de fil d'argent. Splendide ! »

E « Tu as bien de la chance ! Bon je vais me commander à boire. »

En allant vers le bar je vis entrer mon cher frère accompagné par son ami Sam.

Je détourne le regard car sa vision m'écœure. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré son coup de l'autre fois et ma vengeance approche a grand pas avec ce bal ! C'est dans un état d'excitation que je commandais un whisky pur feu.

En sortant du pub je fis un tour dans le magasin de sucrerie, rempli mes réserves et je me dirigé vers une calèche pour rentrer au château.

J'étais installé confortablement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Qui c'est encore qui vient me saouler ! Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans ce pays.

La personne s'installa en face de moi et la calèche démarra.

C'est alors qu'il ou elle en l'occurrence ici il enleva sa capuche et je découvris avec horreur : « POTTER ! Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma calèche ! Mais c'est pas possible qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter sa ! » Dis je dans un murmure.

Il me regarde et me défie du regard. Une lueur étrange brille dans ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux d'un vert si beau si profond si pottérien. Par pitié achevé moi ou je lui saute dessus !

Non Emma reprend toi c'est ton ennemi un crétin ! Mais un crétin absolument magnifique ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il soit con et a griffondor en prime ! Arghhh !

S : « C'est toujours une joie de te revoir chère cavalière ! Je c'est quand ce moment tu es en trin de remercier Dieu pour avoir fait que le hasard me dirige vers ta calèche. »

E : « Je suis plutôt en trin de lui demander de m'achever et pourquoi il s'acharne à vouloir que toujours on soit ensemble à discuter. Mais ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part car tu n'es pas de taille pour parler avec moi vu ton niveau d'intelligence… »Achevage de dire avec un sourire typiquement malfoyen.

S : « C'est sur je suis désolé que tu te sente inférieur a moi … » me répondit il avec un sourire en coin.

Non mais j'hallucinais. Je décidais de l'ignorer royalement et je me concentrais sur le paysage. Je sentis tout à coup un poids pas très loin de moi et puis la seconde d'après un souffle chaud sur mon coup.

Je me crispais quand la bouche me fis un petit baiser tendre sur la veine palpitante de mon cou offerte a toute possibilité. Je m'entendis gémir !

Merde mais plus aucune barrière n'est en place elles se sont toutes écroulées ! Je me retourne et l'embrasse a pleine bouche. Mon dieu qu'il embrasse bien ce petit con !

On était tellement occupés à explorer le gouffre de nos gorges qu'on ne se rendit pas compte que l'on s'était arrêtés et que nous étions arrivés.

La porte de la calèche s'ouvrit et le son d'une voix me fit me raidir.

« Et bien j'espère que ce que vous vous éreintés a rechercher dans le fond de vos gorges a été retrouvé ? »

Et merde merde merde ! Il faut que a chaque fois sa soit mon père qui me retrouve toujours au pire moment, la ou je me laisse aller !

Je me retournais vers mon père et lui sourit : « Papa ! Sa me fait plaisir de te voir. Et comment va Maman. ? »

D : « N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ma fille ! Vraiment très rusé. Suis moi si je me suis donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici ce n'est certainement pas pour voir vos recherches actives. J'espère que cet objet a une valeur inestimable ! » Me dit il sur un ton sarcastique

Et voila en plus il me met mal a l'aise Sa m'énerve mon père me connaît vraiment trop bien !

Je le suivis docilement et il m'emmena jusqu'a leurs appartements.

Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop l'idée que moi sa fille adorée puisse se rabaisser a embrassé ce crétin de Potter. C'est fini plus jamais il ne m'aura. Foi d'Emma ! (Moi je dit qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais !lol)

En arrivant la bas nous découvrîmes ma mère en pleine discussion avec mon parrain.

D : « Tiens c'est marrant sa partout ou je cherche les femmes qui m'appartiennent je trouve toujours un Potter qui leur tourne autour ! »

Ma mère et mon parrain regardèrent mon père bizarrement puis me fixèrent.

H : « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la mon chéri ? »

D : « Demande donc a ta fille… »

Ma mère se tourna vers moi et attendis ma réponse.

Pourquoi faut il toujours que je me fasse coincer de la sorte et de surcroît devant le père de celui qui il y a peine 5 minutes j'embrassais a pleine bouche !

Je leur fis un petit sourire et dis : « Ah oui c'est marrant effectivement ! Papa me trouve avec Po… Sirius dans une calèche car le destin a fait que l'on se retrouvent dans la même et la hop ! Tu discute avec parrain !qu'est ce que c'est drôle ! »Dis je avec un rire jaune.

Vu leur tête je crois que mon histoire est a dormir debout !

D : « Moi je dirais plutôt que ton fils et ta fille recherchais un objet d'une valeur très précieuse qui s'est disons…égaré dans la gorge de ta fille. »

H : « Quoi ! »

Et bas moi je ne suis pas prête de ressortir moi ! (Petit détail : J'avais effectivement écrit qu'elle était privé de sorties pendant un an mais comme toute bonne fille elle a su fait réfléchir ses parents surtout son père et a obtenir ce qu'elle veut !)

Ha : « Oh Hermione c'est de leur age ! Je te signale qu'à la même époque toi aussi tu flirtais avec Drago ! »

Minute…est ce que j'ai bien entendu flirté ! Il croit que JE flirte avec son FILS !

E : « Heu Parrain on ne flirtait pas ! C'était un petit moment d'égarement qui ne se reproduira plus jamais ! »

Il me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil ! Quoi mais il ne me croyait pas ! Il pensait que k'étais une des ces godiches qui adulaient son fils ! Pff c'est même pas vrai en plus…

Pourquoi je suis coincée ici moi au milieu de mes parents a débattre si je flirtais ou pas avec Potter ! Ah mais oui c'est vrai c'est mon père qui m'a entraîné ici.

Je me tournais donc vers lui et lui demanda le plus naturellement possible : « Papa ! Au fait tu m'as entraîné ici car tu disais que Maman et toi vous vouliez me parler ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et eu l'espace d'un instant l'air surpris. Il se reprit bien vite et me fixa alors dans les yeux : « Emma j'ai bien peur que ce que nous ayons a te dire te déplaise forcément mais… »

H : « Comment sa lui déplaise ! Tu dis n'importe quoi elle va être ravie ! » Dis ma mère en lui coupant la parole.

A mon avis je serais plus apte a me fier a l'avis de mon père…Et j'avais raison.

Ma mère m'annonça que ma petite cousine de 12 ans une vraie teigne , venait passer quelques jours a Poudlard car ces parents étaient partis en seconde lune de miel ou une connerie dans le genre.

Non mais pourquoi les gens éprouvent le besoin de refaire une seconde nuit de noce ! C'est d'un débile !

Ma cousine Lynda est une vraie peste. Je me répète moi mais non pas du tout ! Elle est arrogante, fait des coups bas et me fait toujours chier ! D'ailleurs elle ne fait pas son âge. Moi je la voit toujours a son âge le plus débile c'est-à-dire 8 ans.

Mon père me regarda et je perçut dans son regard qu'il avait de la compassion pour moi . C'était trop aimable.

Sur ce après avoir appris la bonne nouvelle je pris congé de mes parents et partit en direction de la salle commune. J'étais dans une rage folle avec tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui ! Personne n'avait intérêt à me faire chier !

Alors que j'entrais dans ma salle commune je percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet.

E : « Non mais putin c'est pas possible tu peux pas faire gaffe ou tu met les pieds sale môme ! Minable petite merde déguerpit tout de suite.

Le gamin en question fondit en larmes et partit a toute vitesse en s'excusant. Pff ! Au moins sa m'avait fait un tout petit peu de bien. Moi sadique ? Non !

Je repairais John assit sur un fauteuil en trin d'embrasser langoureusement une serdaigle de cinquième année.

J'avais besoin de parler a John et tout de suite !

E : « Hey la salope dégage et laisse respirer John ! »

La fille me regarda me jaugea d'un air hautin et se remit a l'embrasser !

Non mais la je rêve ! Elle croyait pouvoir se payer ma tête ; moi une Malfoy !

Je sortis ma baguette, lui lança un sortilège de lévitation, ouvrit la porte de la salle commune et lui dis : « Et voila avec les compliments d'Emma Malfoy ! Souviens en toi ! »

Je me retournais et fixa John du regard.

J : « Oula ma jolie princesse je croit que tu es légèrement tendue ! »

E : « Légèrement tu crois ! »Dis je sarcastique.

Il rigola et se mis à me masser.

E : « Non mais jte jure aujourd'hui tout le monde est contre moi ! D'abord je me retrouve avec Potter dans ma calèche ! Ensuite mon père me voit en trin d'embrasser cet abruti ! »Tais toi dis je alors que je vu qu'il voulait faire un commentaire. « Abstiens toi de tout commentaire si tu tiens a la vie ! Et pour finir ma chère mère m'annonce que ma connase de cousine débarque pour une semaine a Poudlard ! »Dis dans un profond soupir.

Il se mit à rire. Je le regardais alors outré !

J : « SOS John a votre écoute. Madame Malfoy je pense que vos problèmes peuvent se résoudre. Et savez vous qu'il existe des millions de petits africains qui dans le monde entier meurent de fai… »

POUF ! John se reçut dans la tête un coussin que j'avais magnifiquement lancé !

Je montais alors dans ma chambre et me mis a casser tout ce que j'avais sous la main ! Une fois a Malfoy's Manoir ma mère m'avait surprise en pleine séance d'extériorisation de ma colère et m'avait alors dit que j'avais vraiment bien héritée de mon père. Je ne comprit pas pourquoi elle me dit sa !

Après mettre calmée je pris une douche et je decidais de m'habillé sexy pour ce dîner. Cet idiot de Potter allait voir qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait toutes les filles a ses pieds ! Enfin pour moi les garçons pas de conclusions trop rapides !

En sortant de ma chambre je vis que ma tenue faisait effectivement effet. Mais je n'en ai jamais douté ! J'avais choisit une mini jupe en velours côtelé de couleur marron avec des bottes marrons un petit haut beige dévoilant mon nombril ainsi que mon piercing : un serpent bien entendu, et un petit gilet marron qui m'arrivait en dessous de mes seins.

John me regarda la bouche grande ouverte

E : « Tu c'est John tu devrais fermé la bouche tu ressemble a une carpe. Et puis tu vas te dessécher la bouche. A ce propos tu c'est que des milliers de petit africains meurent de soif et que toi tu perds bêtement ta salive… »Achève je avec le sourire.

Je me dirigeais dans la grande salle suivit de John et toute la clique des serpentards. Un de nos grands rituels. Tout les serpentards nous attendent moi et John dans la salle commune puis ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle moi en tête avec John ; le roi et la reine !

Quand on arrive on fait toujours notre petit effet en aspirant la crainte ! J'adore sa !

Ma mère désapprouve en disant que nous continuons a cultiver l'écart entre les différentes maisons mais mon père lui est content et fière. Je le vois mais ma mère n'est pas au courant sinon sa chaufferait pour mon père.

--!--

Je passais les portes de la grande salle au bras de John et toute l'attention de la salle se tourna vers nous. Je croisait le regard e plusieurs garçons me détaillant de la tête aux pieds et surtout je croisait le regard de Potter. Il avait l'air troublé et ses yeux brûlaient de désir ! Je le savais il me voulait comme tout les autres !

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle c'est-à-dire en plein milieu de façon a pouvoir voir la salle en entier. Une place bien utile et très stratégique.

Je sentis un regard sur moi et je me mis a regardé Potter. Bingo ! Il fuyait mon regard dès que je l'aperçus ! Je remis mon attention sur John qui me parlait.

A la fin du repas, alors que j'allais partir avec un serpentard de septième année pour m'envoyer en l'air, un bras me retient. C'est qui sa encore. Je voulais me détendre bordel !

S : « Désolé de contrarié sa majesté des serpents mais je te signale que ce soir nous avons une retenue a effectué. Connaissant mon père on ferait mieux de ne pas être en retard ! »

Et merde ! Cet imbécile me saoulait et en prime j'avais oublié que j'avais une retenue avec lui ! Arghh tout pour me pourrir la journée.

Je me tournais vers mon beau serpentard et lui dit de m'attendre plus tard dans son dortoir si il voulait prendre son pied. Je l'embrasais langoureusement quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

E : « Qu'est ce que ta Potter. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es trop prude pour voir se genre de choses. »Dis je méchament.

S : « Te fous pas de ma gueule et dépêche toi ! »

A contre cœur je quittais mon amant d'un soir et suivit l'autre idiot.

En arrivant dans le bureau de mon parrain, je me mis à fixer le beau petit cul de Sirius. CLAP je me mis une baffe mentale. Non mais franchement Emma reprend toi sa va pas bien la tête ! J'ai trop d'hormones en se moment et mes pulsions que je n'ais pas pu assouvir me travaillent !

Ha : « Ah bonsoir les enfants ! Emma tu est toute belle ce soir. » Dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil ! Non mais il croit vraiment que je veux faire du gringue à son fils !

Ha : « Alors vous allez me nettoyez toutes ces tables incruster de sang de différentes créatures et de traces de sort. Bien entendu sans baguettes magiques. Vous disposez de produits d'entretiens moldus. Si vous ne savez pas comment sa marche lisez la notice ! Donnez moi vos baguettes s'il vous plait.

Non il ne me plaisait mais alors pas du tout de faire cette retenue ! Je ne vais quand même pas faire le ménage comme une vulgaire elfe de maison ! Et bah si je crois que je suis bien obligée ! Fais chier ! On lui donnais nos baguettes et il ferma la porte a clé qui ne s'ouvrirait que quand le travail sera fini.

Je toisais Potter du regard et il commença alors à s'asseoir sur une chaise les pieds sur le bureau. Non mais je rêve mais qu'est ce qu'il croit lui que je vais faire le ménage a sa place !

E : « Qu'est ce que tu fous Potter ? Je te signale qu'on a du boulot à faire ! »

Il me regarda de façon suffisante et supérieur et me dit : « Tu as du boulot a faire oui c'est sur ! Si tu crois que je vais me rabaisser a faire le ménage comme un vulgaire elfe de maison tu rêve ! En plus je te signale que c'est a cause de toi si on en est la ! »

Tiens lui aussi pense comme moi. Les grands esprits se rencontrent on dirais. Mais attendez ! Il a bien dit que c'est de ma faute si on est la. Il est gonflé lui !

Je pris alors une bouteille de cif et lu que c'était une poudre qu'il fallait laisser poser pour enlevez les taches (Je c'est pas si c'est sa mais on va dire que si. Comme Emma moi non lus je ne raffole pas du ménage!)

Je sourit alors sournoisement à Potter et lui balançait un peu de poudre sur la tronche. Il se leva immédiatement et avant que je ne puisse dire ouf je me retrouvais plaqué au sol.

Je vis alors son visage se rapprocher doucement du mien et ses lèvres se tendent….

* * *

**Fini !Pour ce chapitre !Moi sadique mais non ! En plus c'est un des mes plus long chapitre ! Si vous voulez la suite je veux plus de reviews ! Car moi pas être encouragé et triste de voir que mon histoire ne plait pas beaucoup !**

**Allez s'il vous plait appuyer sur le petit bouton go en bas a gauche même si elle fait trois mots moi j'en serais toute heureuse !**

**Merci beaucoup a toutes mes fidèles revieweuses :'tite mione, Loli 95 et Sam Malfoy (Merci de faire de la pub pour moi c'est sympa ! Continu vite ta fic elle est trop géniale !)**

**Avis : Moi en tant que auteuse (moi parle bien la France pourtant je le suis de pur souche !lol) je vous recommande vivement d'aller lire la fic de Sam Malfoy : Moi Promise ?**

**Elle est très bien écrite et franchement moi je l'adore ! ( a charge de revanche miss ;))**

**A bientôt !**

**Gros bisous**

**La folle auteuse !**

**Etoile d'argent !**


	5. Qui as dit qu'entre la haine et l'amour

Je suis ABSOLUMENT DESOLEE pour le retard! Mais vous serez le pourqoui du comment si vous avez envie et le courage de lire mon blabla tout en bas!(ouah quel rime!)

Voila bonne lecture!

ps:Désolé si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes dans l'histoire j'essaye de faire attention! Si il y en a dans mon blabla on s'en fout c'est pa silportant sa!lol

Rappel du dernier chapitre : « Je vis alors son visage se rapprocher doucement du mien et ses lèvres se tendent… »

* * *

Chapitre 5 : _Qui a dit qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas?_

Et la je reçut le baiser le plus parfait qu'il m'est été donné. Sauvage et féroce a la fois ! Bah quoi vous vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce que je fasse dans le sentimentalisme ! Je déteste tous les trucs à l'eau de rose, alors je ne suis pas prête de m'y mettre !

Je crois que la prochaine fois je me rappellerais de ne jamais dire jamais ! (cf. chapitre 4 quand elle se promet de ne plus l'embrasser !)

On resta au moins pendant 5 bonnes minutes a s'embrasser en essayant de dominant l'autre ce qui fait que nous nous retrouvâmes a l'autre bout de la pièce ! Bah oui a force de se rouler l'un sur l'autre c'est sur que…

Alors que je savourais se pur moment d'extase, mes hormones elles étaient toutes contentes ; je me rendis compte que c'était Potter qui mettait ses mains partout sur mon corps et qui me roulait la plus belle pelle de ma vie ! Et pourtant dieu seul sait combien j'en ai rouler d'autres !

Au moment où je voulus le repousser, c'est quand même mon pire ennemi, il se mit a me caresser d'une façon sensuelle qui mirent toutes mes sens en éveil ! Bon dieu ce mec a des mains de rêves ! Au diable les bonnes résolutions.

Ce soir j'avais décidé de m'envoyer en l'air avec mon beau serpentard et bah à défaut de la cerise j'aurais le gâteau ! (Oui vous savez l'expression qu'on dit. La cerise sur le gâteau c'est toujours le meilleur et le gâteau le moins bon ! Cherchez pas a comprendre je suis parti dans mon délire : s !lol)

Je me remis donc à l'embrasser avec plus de fougue et le chevauchais. Je lui enlevais son t-shirt beaucoup trop gênant à mon goût et je pus voir en plus de savoir qu'il était beau comme un diable de magnifiques abdos ! Hummm

Alors qu'il essayait de retourné la situation, j'ai bien dit essayait on buta dans la table et toute la bouteille de cif se vida sur nous. On se regarda puis on rigola. Mais même couvert des pieds à la tête de cif il était séduisant ! Il m'enleva mon tee-shirt et se mit à me sourire. Et oui j'aurais plutôt tendance à taper dans les gros bonnets moi ! Je suis un cadeau du ciel pour les mecs ! Mais non je ne suis pas vaniteuse…

Il s'en suivit alors je crois que je peux le dire mais vous le garder pour vous jamais au grand jamais je ne l'avouerais, ma plus belle partie de jambe en l'air qu'il m'a été donné d'avoir !

Alors qu'on se rhabillait on entendis la porte s'ouvrit ! Merde mon parrain ! Je me dépêchais de finir de m'habiller ce qui n'était pas facile vu que je ne retrouvais pas mon haut ! La porte s'ouvrit alors que moi j'étais en soutif, Potter en calbute !

Je me figeais et découvrit non pas mon parrain mais je vous le donne en mil ! Mon père ! Non mais il a le chique pour me retrouvez toujours dans des situations !

D : « Et bien je vois que votre retenue est très instructif. Décidément Emma je pense à croire que le château est beaucoup trop chauffé à ton goût ainsi qu'a celui de Mr Potter ! Ta mère m'a envoyé pour voir si vous ne vous entretuez pas je crois que je peux aller de ce pas la rassurer. »

Et merde ! Vu la façon dont il me regardait je pouvais voir que je l'avais…déçut ? Pourquoi après tout lui aussi il s'envoyait en l'air quand il était plus jeune ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est génétique !

Sur ces bonnes paroles qu'il était venu précher (moi être folle ! nananan !) il repartit. Je retrouvais mon haut et avec Potter nous nous mimes au travaillent. A minuit tout était nettoyé et la porte de la délivrance s'ouvrit enfin !

Je partis sans lui jeter le moindre regard et rejoignit mon dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillé et m'étirais comme un chat. Je tournis la tête vers le réveil et lu qu'il était 9H45. Sa va j'ai le temps de…. 9H45 !

AIE ! Je me craquais le cou tellement je me levais précipitamment. Fais chier j'étais en retard ! Pendant que je me dépatouillais pour enfiler mon uniforme je me mis a maudire toutes ces connes sans cervelles qui ne m'avaient pas réveillée ! Je réfléchissais à quel cours j'allais être en retard quand je m'aperçus avec horreur que c'était potions avec mon père !

ARGhhhh !

Je pris mes livres pour la matinée et courut jusqu'à la salle ce qui n'était pas très loin étant donné que je suis déjà dans les cachots. J'allais me faire trucider c'était sur. Surtout après ce qui c'est passé hier soir ! J'ai l'impression de déjà avoir vécut sa ! Ah oui suis-je bête, a la rentrée (cf. chapitre 1 quand ses parents la surprennent a sa petite fête !)

Je tocquais puis rentrait. Mon père me dévisagea et je partis m'asseoir à ma place habituelle c'est-à-dire à coter de l'autre pouffiasse sans cervelle. Alors que j'allais m'installer j'entendis la voix glaciale de mon père.

D : « Miss Malfoy je vous en prie allez donc vous asseoir a côté de ce cher Mr Potter que vous avez l'air d'avoir pris en affection. »

Je lui jetait un regard glacial et rencontrait le même en face de moi. Une humiliation en public ! Devant tous les serpentards !

Je m'assis donc à côté de l'autre abruti.

S : « Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi et de mon corps on dirait. »

E : « N'importe quoi je te signal que j'ai été forcé de m'asseoir a côté de toi ! » Lui répondis je méchamment !

Il me regarda et me dit en souriant : « Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas chercher a protestée ? »

Je le regardais médusé devant son petit sourire fier. Sur ce coup la il marque un point ! C'est vrai que à chaque fois quand quelque chose me déplait je proteste toujours ! Même si c'est mon père ou ma mère.

Je me rembruni et commença a réaliser la potion. Pendant tout le cours je me mis à réfléchir a ce que m'avais dit Potter et cela me triturais le cerveau ! Je vis que John m'observait alors que j'affichais un air troublé.

Alors que je me rendais a la grande salle pour rassasier ma faim, bah oui après tout j'avais du sauter le petit-déjeuner ! Je sentis un bras sur ma taille. Je me retournais vivement près a incendié celui qui a osé me toucher quand je m'aperçus que c'était John.

Il me regarda profondément comme pour me sonder.

J : « Est-ce que…Non Emma dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Ne me dit pas que… »

Alors qu'il allait proférer une énorme connerie je l'interrompit de suite : « Oh que non ! Je t'interdis de dire ce que je sais que tu sais que tu allais dire ! » (Moi m'emmêler les pinceaux mais non pas du tout !)

J : « Oh non mais Emma tu te rends compte de ce qu'il va advenir de ta réputation ! Toi et Potter ! »

Je me mis à regarder autour de moi pour voir si personne ne laissait traîner ces oreilles.

E : « Chut ! Mais non tu t'imagine des trucs, sa ne vas pas ou quoi. Moi et Potter ! La bonne blague » Dis je dans un rire jaune.

Le pire dans tout sa c'est que je crois que je suis vraiment en trin de tomber amoureux de lui !

On s'installa a table mais je ne mangé presque rien malgré que j'avais sauté le déjeuner car ma conversation avec John m'avait permis de voir apparaître de nouveaux sentiments en moi que je n'avais jamais éprouvés jusque la et sa c'est très difficile a accepter surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi !

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire ennuyant au possible !

Après le dernier cours je me dirigeais sous un saule pleureur avec John, Moi un magasine de mode dans la main et lui un de Quidditch.

Je me mis a le feuilleter et la je tombais sur la plus belle robe que je n'avais jamais vu !

Elle était bien évidemment verte mais d'un vert bleu tournant vers le turquoise, décolleté arrivant en bas avec une fente le long de la jambe droite ! Absolument magnifique, il me la fallait absolument !

E : « Regarde ! Une merveille ! » Dis je en lui brandissant le magasine sous les yeux.

John daigna laissé son magasine et se concentra sur ce que je lui montrais.

J : « Elle est fabuleuse tu ressemblera a une sirène ! De toute façon même avec un sac poubelle sur toi toute tenue serait sublime ! »

E : « Merci pour le compliment ! » Dis je sarcastique.

« Je vais aller voir mon père pour lui montré et pour qu'il me l'achète. A toute ! »

Je courais vers le bureau de mon père et frappais à la porte d'un geste impatient.

J'entendis la voix glacial de mon père m'intimant d'entrée ce que je fis. Je fus refroidi par le regard qu'il me lança. C'est vrai avec toute mon excitation j'ai oublié qu'il était faché contre moi. Je décidais de la jouer gentille et fille aimante.

E : « Hello papounet ! Sa va ? »

D : « Coucou ma chérie. Oui sa va. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, pour que tu délaissé ton cher Potty ! » Dit il sarcastiquement.

Bon en clair ma tactique de la fille aimante est à revoir ! Je décidais donc de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins !

E : « Et bien en fait j'ai vu une superbe belle robe dans un magasine et j'aimerais pouvoir l'acheter ! » Dis je tout enjoué !

Malgré que mon père possède une fortune considérable, ma mère a refusé catégoriquement que nous puissions mon frère et moi disposé d'une carte de crédit personnel !

Mon père me regarda et je pus voir qu'il essayé de peser le pour et le contre.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut une éternité il me répondis : « C'est d'accord, après tout vous auriez de l'argent de poche tu te la serais acheter quand même. Donne moi l'adresse je vais te la commander. »

E : « Merci papa ! » Je lui fis un gros bisou et partit toute joyeuse.

Je rejoignit John dans la grande salle et m'installait toute sourire pour manger.

J : « Et bien vu la tête que t'as-tu as du l'avoir ta robe ! »

E : « Oui ! Je suis trop contente ! Je serais magnifique… ! »

J : « C'est vrai mais je vois que la vantardise ne t'étouffe pas. »

On finit notre repas et on partis dans notre salle commune.

Je m'installais dans mon fauteuil et regardais les serpentards installées autour de moi. Que des mecs bien évidemment !

Je pris la parole : « Bon les mecs on fait quoi ce soir ! Sa vous tenterez une petite excursion a Pré O Lard ! »

Ils me regardèrent avec un air carnassier sur leurs visages. J'en conclut donc que oui sa les branches bien.

E : « Ok je vais me changer ! Rendez vous dans 20 minutes. »

Je montais dans ma chambre, et m'habilla d'une jupe d'un haut assez décolleté et de bottes le tout aux couleurs de sepentard bien sur. Je pris la carte des maraudeurs ainsi que ma cape on ne sait jamais. Ah oui j'ai pu la récupérer, grâce a l'aide de mon parrain ! Il est formidable !

Je rejoignis le petit groupe et nous sortîmes de la salle commune.

E : « Bon les gars je propose d'aller boire un coup à la tête de Sanglier, puis après d'aller au mixsorcier ok ? »

Nous aimions bien allez boire un coup dans le pub qui était mal famé. J'adore regarder les gens, ils sont mystérieux ils me fascinent.

Le mixsorcier est une boite branché, enfin quelque chose de décent ! Le patron de la boîte nous connaît bien depuis le temps qu'on y va.

Nous arrivâmes prêt de la faille dans le grillage et nous transplanons à Pré O Lard.

Oui nous savons transplaner on a tous appris en cachette c'est bien utile pour pouvoir sortir.

Je poussais la porte du pub et une vieille odeur de renfermé me parvenus jusqu'au narines.

On s'installa dans notre coin préféré c'est-à-dire a une table un peu reculer dans un coin. Ainsi nous pouvions regarder les gens sans qu'ils nous surprennent.

Quelque Whisky pur feu plus tard, nous nous dirigeons vers le mixsorcier.

Je fis un petit sourire au videur et nous rentrons. A peine que je franchis la porte mes oreilles bourdonnent au rythme de la musique.

Je m'amusais a danser avec plusieurs hommes mais à chaque fois un gars de la bande s'approchait et regarder le pauvre type du genre tire toi ou je te case la gueule. Vu qu'ils sont tous dans l'équipe ils sont plutôt balaise. C'est bien de se savoir protégée !

Nous rentrâmes vers environ 4 heures.

Je me couchais et m'endormis presque aussitôt heureuse de ma soirée sans emmerdes pour une fois !

Le lendemain matin ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard c'est-à-dire 3 heures, a peine que j'avais ouvert mes yeux je me mis a hurler. En face de moi se trouvait tête de bouledogue et la voir dès le matin sans maquillage c'est l'horreur ! Déjà qu'elle n'est pas très belle mais alors la sa l'arrange pas du tout !

E : « Sa va pas espèce de folle e me faire peur comme sa ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux face de bouledogue ? »

Je sais je suis méchante mais sa vous le savez déjà ! Et en plus je ne suis pas du matin alors quand je dors que 3 heures c'est pire !

Je vois ses yeux commencé a s'embué.

E : « Oh non par pitié épargne moi tes stupides pleures je ne suis pas une assistante sociale moi ! »

P : « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais écoute je…c'est difficile a dire mais j'aimerais bien que tu…demande a John, enfin lui parler pour savoir si…enfin si il aimerait bien…bien sortir avec …moi… »

Je la regardais et franchement j'avais envie d'éclater de rire ! Cette fille était à mourir de rire ! Avec sa vieille tête horrible et son intelligence même un géant ne voudrait pas d'elle et pourtant dieu sait qu'ils sont stupides !

Je dissimulais mon sourire et lui dit d'un ton désolé bien que je ne le sois pas du tout :

« Ecoute, j'en parlerais à John, ne t'inquiète pas. »

P : « Oh merci !C'est très gentil ! »

Sur ce elle se tira. En faite je n'avais pas du tout l'intention d'en parler a John. Le pauvre quand même je vais lui épargné sa ! A moins que… mais oui ! Il s'est foutu de ma gueule pour Potter ! Je tiens ma revanche mon petit John ! En parlant de revanche vivement le bal, pour que mon petit frère paye ! Ce jour sera a marqué d'une pierre blanche ! Qu'est ce que je suis géniale !

Je me levais et me préparais. Je me dirigeais vers la grande salle et m'assis a ma table. J'adressais un sourire a mes parents et un sourire typiquement malfoyen a mon cher frère. Il me regarda apeuré. Il sait très bien que je lui réserve quelque chose et que quand je m'occupe de sa personne sa ne sent pas bon du tout pour lui.

John me rejoignit et je l'observais.

Il me fit un petit bisou sur la joue.

J : « Bonjour ma princesse sa va u as bien dormi ? »

E : « Oui merci mon chou ! Dis moi tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? Une conquête ou une petite amie fixe peut être ? »

J : « Non je suis libre comme l'air ! Mais pourquoi cela t'intéresse t'il donc ? »

Je le regardais malicieusement et lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter. Vu la tête qu'il fait il ne me croit c'est sur mais en tant que très bon ami il n'insiste pas. C'est sa que j'apprécie chez lui ! Un vrai sucre d'orge !

Je finis me déjeuner fit un bisou a John et partit sur le terrain de Quidittch afin de m'entraîner un peu. On était samedi et un magnifique soleil éclairé le ciel. Je pris mon balai et m'envola dans les airs. J'adore cette sensation de liberté ! Pas un seul con pour venir me faire chier !

Et bah en parlant de con j'aurais du me taire ! La en face de moi je vois cet abruti de Potter sur son balais en trin de me sourire niaisement.

E : « Qu'est ce que tu fou la toi imbécile ! Partout ou je vais il faut sue tu vienne me polluer mon air c'est pas possible sa ! »

S : « Mais mon bébé il ne faut pas te fâcher ! Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une petite partie d'attrapeur ? »

Il vient me saouler et en plus il veut qu'on joue ! Non mais c'est le…mais attendez !Il vient bien de m'appeler MON BEBE !Non mais il est taré ce mec ! Sa y est il s'imagine que après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble il peut m'affubler de surnoms débile !

E : « Je rêve ou tu viens de m'appeler MON BEBE ? Depuis quand je t'es autorisé a me donner des surnoms ridicules ? »

Il me regarda en souriant : « Allez mon ange viens donc chercher ce vif d'or si tu en est capable ! »

Arghh il m'énerve il le fait exprès mon ange mon bébé et pourquoi ma poule tant qu'on y est ! Je vais me mettre a lui faire la cuisine et a l'attendre bien sagement aussi !

Il lance le vif d'or, je lui jette un regard meurtrier et je me met a poursuivre le vif a toute allure passant a deux millimètre de Potter.

Il s'ensuit une course acharnée pour prouver qui est le meilleur. Bien sur je n'est pas besoin de cette stupide idée de Potter pour savoir que je suis meilleure que lui ! Au bout de 20 minutes je m'aperçois que ce con il est aussi fort que moi ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Alors qu'on se fixe tout en allant a fond la caisse je le vois me crier quelque chose mais je n'entends pas a cause du vent qui siffle dans mes oreilles.

Et la BOUM ! Je me prend en pleine face a toute vitesse un pilier de but. Je me vois chuter mais avant de toucher le sol je sens le bras puissant de Potter me retenir et me mettre sur son balais et la je m'évanouis.

Je sus plus tard par John qui avait tout vu vu qu'il n'était pas loin encore avec une de ses conquêtes que Potter m'avait rattrapé et avait filé droit vers l'infirmerie.

Je m'éveillais dans un lit tout blanc avec des murs blancs. Mais ou je suis moi ! Je sens une main qui sert la mienne. Je tourne la tête et je vois…mon père. Raté vous auriez voulut que sa soit Potter hein ! Je remue légèrement et mon père ouvre immédiatement les yeux. Je rencontre deux lacs glacés identiques aux miens. Il me sourit légèrement : »

« Ma chérie ! Tu es enfin réveillé, j'ai eu si peur ! Quand John est venu me chercher en courant en me disant qu'il t'avais vu foncer dans un pilier de but et que Potter t'avais rattrapé j'ai accourut ici ! »

Ah oui je me rappelais maintenant ! L'altercation avec Potter, la course, le poteau et Potter qui me rattrape !

Je regardais mon père. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet ! C'est fou comme un simple accident peut vous montrer l'amour d'un père !

E : « Où est Maman ? »

D : « Je l'es envoyé ce coucher, elle tombais de sommeil je lui est dit que je veillerais sur toi ! »

Comme c'est mignon ! Un peu plus et je verserais une larme ! Non mais j'ai un cœur aussi croyez le ! Même si c'est difficile !

D : « Bon ma chérie maintenant que tu es réveillé et que tout vas bien je te laisse te reposer ! Bonne nuit ma princesse. »

Il me fit un baiser sur le front et partit.

Je me mis a réfléchir a tout ce qui venait de ce passé. Je dois la vie a Potter quand même ! J'ai une dette de sorcier envers lui maintenant, même si je ne l'est pas souhaitée !

Alors que je commençais a somnoler j'entendis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement. Je ne vis rien et puis d'un coup un corps apparut. Non je rêve c'est Potter ! Et lui aussi possède une cape ! Mais d'où il la sort ! Je sui bête c'est mon parrain qui a dû lui en acheté une.

Je fais semblant de dormir et je le sens s'approcher de moi.

Il s'assoit la ou deux seconde avant mon père se tenait.

Il prend ma main et la caresse. Attendez retour en arrière ! Il fait QUOI ? Il prend ma main ! Depuis quand c'est devenu un sentimentaliste lui ! Je l'entend murmurer tout seul :

« Oh Emma ! Tu m'as fat si peur ! J'ai bien crû que tu allais y passer (merci pour moi ! c'est sympa ! « Ces petits commentaires entres parenthèses sont ceux d'Emma » !) heureusement que j'étais la quand même ! (Idiot si tu n'avais pas proposé un petit concours j'en serait pas rendu la !) Je crois que aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. (Quoi ! mais qu'est ce qu'il me déblatte la ! Il est dingue ! Faut qu'il arrête l'héroïne !) Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Je dis que des conneries depuis quand je fais dans le sentiment ! Je suis un Potter ! (Ah j'aime mieux sa !)Enfin bref maintenant tu as une dette envers moi ! C'est cool sa ! Je vais pouvoir t'avoir à ma merci ! (Rêve pas trop imbécile !) Hum qu'est ce que je pourrais te demander ? De coucher avec moi peux être… (Quoi ! Non mais il est dingue…quoique l'autre fois c'était pas mal même carrément terrible ! Non mais Emma sa ne vas pas reprend toi tout de suite !) Non trop facile sa je peux l'avoir sans dette de sorcier (Mais alors la il débloque ! Il croit que je suis sa chienne ou quoi ?) Je vais y réfléchir ! En attendant je vais y aller car sinon Pompom ne vas pas être contente de me trouver la !

Sur ce il lâcha ma main et je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Il me déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres et s'en alla.

Mais son quoi son délire a lui ! Et pourquoi bon dieu il fait si chaud dans ce château ! Papa a raison décidément il est trop surchauffé !

Sur ce je réfléchit longuement a ce que Potter avait monologué et je m'endormis rapidement épuisé par ma chute.

* * *

Tadada ! Finis ! J'avoue j'ai lutter pour écrire ce chapitre ! Vers le milieu j'avais une petite baisse de tension donc je trouve que c'est moyen mais la fin est mieux non ? J'ai repris du poil de la bête ! Ou alors vous trouvez sa moins bien qu'avant ? il faut me le dire que je ne parte pas en déclin ! Donc c'est pour sa que je veux oui j'ai bien dit je veux j'exige même des REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ! Tous en cœur avec l'auteur ! Non je ne suis pas folle il ne fait pas s'inquiéter !

Je suis extrêmement désolée pour le retard ! Je n'avais pas d'inspiration et il fallait que je bosse mes cours ! Et oui j'ai le bac a la fin de l'année faut pas rigoler !

J'ai pas envie de me refaire une année avec tout les cons de ma classe !

Bon allez j'arrête de vous embetez avec ma vie je sais tout le monde s'en fout !

Allez et s'il vous plait une ptite reviews c'est rien du tout !Et sa m'encourage a continuer ! Et je ne suis pas exigeante avec sa comme d'autre auteur qui impose comme condition un nombre de reviews pour poster le reste de leur fic !

Le prochain chapitre sera peut etre un peu long a venir car il faut que je l'écrive ! Mais vous inquiétez pas même si vous trouvez sa nul je continu car moi j'aime bien !

Voila voila !

Bisous bisou !

PS : AH oui e t un grand MERCI a mes revieweuses adorées qui ne me laisse pas tombé !

Et au faite vous trouvez pas que je me suis amélioré en longueur! j'essaye de faire de plus en plus long! et c'est celui la le plus long pour l'instant!

Vous vous en foutez comment sa!c'est pas très sympa!snifff ok ok je sors!


	6. Moi amoureuse!

Chapitre 6 : Moi amoureuse!

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, l'infirmière me dit que je pouvais partir que j'étais parfaitement rétablit. Je partis donc vers la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'avais la dalle !

En ouvrant les portes toutes les têtes se dirigeaient droit vers moi mais je m'en foutais. J'avais l'habitude d'être regardé ainsi si ouvertement avec toutes les réceptions que mes parents donnés et puis je suscite les regards, normal je suis belle.

Mais mon regard se dirigea instantanément vers celui de Potter et y reste accroché jusqu'à ce que je sois assise à côté de John.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

J : « Sa va ma princesse ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Sa veux se la pété a savoir voler mes sa se prend les poteaux ! » Dit il en s'esclaffant.

Je le regardait lui sourit et l'affublait d'une petite tape sur la tête.

E : « T'es bête ! Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer. Imagine tu aurais perdu ta princesse. Quel drame tu serais mort de chagrin… »

J : « Rêve pas trop quand même ! Hey c'est bon je plaisante tu le sait très bien ! » Dit il en voyant mon air boudeur.

On finis notre petit déjeuner en parlant gaiement. J'étais d'assez bonne humeur !

Puis avec John et toute la clique on partis vers notre cours de potion en commun avec les tapettes. Arrivé devant la classe on se mit sur un pan de murs en face des griffondors.

Je me mis à fixer une pimbêche qui bavait littéralement sur John. Pitoyable !

Je lui fis part de ma remarque. Il lorgna sur la pouf et lui fit un clin d'œil. Un peu plus et elle aller mouillé sa petite culotte cette vierge effaroucher ! Potter arriva a se moment la et je me mis a le fixer. Mes yeux rencontrèrent deux magnifiques émeraudes et je me perdis dedans.

John me donna un coup de coude et me dis en chuchotant : « Tu te permet de te foutre de la gueule de cette cruche mais tu n'est pas mieux. Fait gaffe tu vas former une grosse flaque par terre… »

Je lui jetais un regard noir en interrompant le contact visuel avec Potter. Il me lança un petit sourire satisfait. (John pas Potter)

Enfin mon père arriva froid hautain, bref avec une classe folle ! Il me fit un petit clin d'œil que je vus la seule a percevoir et nous rentrâmes en classe.

Je m'assis à côté de Potter et nous commençâmes la potion. Alors que je m'acharnais à réduire en miettes des griffes d'hippogriffe, Potter lui s'occupait de couper les racines de mandragore.

Au moment où je voulus mettre mes griffes il mit ses morceaux et nos mains rentraient en contact. Ce simple geste m'électrifia et je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut que je me reprenne ! Je ne peux pas être amoureuse ! D'habitude je prends les mecs, je me les tape et je les jette ! C'est vrai quoi eux ils font bien comme sa ! Je défend la cause féministe a fond !

Je commençais à avoir drôlement chaud ! Pourtant en plein mois d'Octobre et dans les cachots ce n'est pas le froid qui manque !

On finis notre potion sans autre incident. Alors que je commençais à partir Potter me rentras dedans et tous mes livres finirent par terre ! (Oui c'est un peu le cliché mais il en faut bien un peu !lol)

Nous étions dans le couloir qui bien sur était désert. Je voulais a tout pris éviter de rester seule avec lui ! Mais il faut croire que non le bon Dieu était contre moi. Je commençais à rassembler mes affaires en évitant de le regardé ou sinon je lui sautait dessus. Sa c'était sur ! Et je ne voulais absolument pas reproduire l'erreur de l'autre fois !

Je pris mon livre de potions au même moment ou Potter le ramassait lui aussi. Sa main me frôla et je me mis à le regarder dans les yeux. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû le regarder !

Il me caressa doucement le visage et se mis a m'embrassé. Un baiser chaste et doux. Il me regard pour attendre ma réponse. Comme je l'avais prévu je me jetais littéralement dessus en l'embrassant a pleine bouche.

Surpris de mon audace il se repris cependant vite et commença à m'entraîner vers une salle de classe vide. Arrivé dedans je le plaquait contre le mur tout en le déshabillant. Il me pris les poignets et me retourna pour me plaquer à son tour. Je vois que monsieur n'aime pas la domination…

Il m'enleva mon haut et se mit à me faire des suçons dans le coup.

E : « Oh putin mais pourquoi est ce que je t'es regarder… » Dis je dans un soupir.

Il se redressa et me regarda un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

S : « Parce que… » Il me fit un bisou dans le cou S : « Tu ne peux pas… » Il descendit vers ma poitrine S : « Me résisté et que… » Il m'enleva mon soutien gorge et passa sa langue sur mes seins S : « Tu adore t'envoyer en l'air avec moi. »

Je lui répondis dans un gémissement.

E : « Ferme ta gueule et arrête de dire des conneries ! Embrasse moi plutôt ! »

Il me captura les lèvres dans un baiser passionner et sauvage a la fois.

Nous fîmes l'amour trois fois d'affiler ! TROIS FOIS ! Qu'est ce que ce mec est un bon coup ! Sa n'as jamais été si bien ! Son corps est parfait, ses mains délicieuses et il sent si bon !

Je me rhabillais et il me prit dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant dans le coup. Je gémis.

Puis je me repris. C'est a moi de faire gémir le mec ! Pas a eux de me rendre dépendante d'eux.

E : « Arrête. Sa suffit j'en ai marre je ne suis pas ton jouet. »

Il me répondit tout en continuant de me donner de petit bisou dans le cou.

S : « Ah oui alors pourquoi tu ne te dégage pas ? Je vais te le dire. Parce que les bisous dans le cou c'est ton point faible et que tu adore quand je te fais sa. »

Merde ! Mais comment il savait sa. Jamais je ne l'est dit a quelqu'un et aucun de mes anciens partenaires ne le savaient. Trop occupés a assouvir leur plaisir.

Il continua et moi comme une conne je me laissé faire. Mais c'été trop bon.

Puis je regardais l'heure et je vis qu'on avait loupé le cours de ma mère ! Et merde merde merde !

Je me retournais vers Sirius : « Stop ! On a loupé le cours de ma mère imbécile ! Comment je vais lui expliquer sa ! Et puis comme de par hasard il manque juste que toi et moi ! »

S : « C'est bon relax. Calme toi. Je connais un super bon moyen pour te détendre… » Me dit il avec un sourire coquin.

Quoi encore ! Mais c'est pas possible il n'est jamais rassasié ce mec !

J'avançait vers lui en me déhanchant et en souriant : « Ah oui… » Je me mis a faire pleuvoir une pluie de petits baisers sur son visage puis je descendis vers son torse, son nombril je l'entendis gémir et je remontais vers sa bouche : « Mais tu vois mon amour moi j'en ai marre et je ne suis pas a ta disposition ! En attendant cou couche panier ! » Lui dis je en lui faisant un bisou et en tapotant la bosse qui avait commencé a se former.

Je le planter la et je partis vers ma salle commune pour me doucher.

A peine sortit de ma douche je trouvais John assit sur mon lit en lisant un magasine tout en m'attendant. Quand il me fit il me fit un sourire carnassier. Oups je crois que j'allais devoir trouver une excuse et vite !

J : « Alors ma princesse on sèche les cours afin de pouvoir s'envoyé en l'air avec Potter ? »

Je le regardais tout en ayant l'air offusqué.

E : « Quoi ! Non mais sa ne vas pas ! Qu'est ce que tu vas aller imaginer la ? J'avais juste mal à la tête et je suis venue m'allonger. »

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil. Bon visiblement ce mensonge c'était pas le top du top ! Faudrait que je trouve autre chose pour ma mère !

J : « Ah oui alors pourquoi tu prends ta douche en plein après midi alors que tu l'as prise ce matin, que tu a séché le cours de ta mère,et que tu as un sourire béat plaqué sur ton visage ? »

Griller j'étais griller !

J : « Je vais te dire ma princesse. Potter je ne peux pas le blairer ! Mais si c'est lui qui doit te rendre heureuse alors j'accepterais ta relation avec lui. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. »

Alors la j'étais choquée ! CHOQUEE

E : « John c'est très gentil ta petite déclaration, mais vois tu je ne suis pas amoureuse de Potter et je ne le saurait jamais alors voila. C'est juste un bon coup et je m'envoi en l'air avec lui point barre a la ligne ! »

Il me regarda en souriant et je vu qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout ! Inutile de débattre il ne me croirait pas de toute façon et il avait raison !pff

Sur ce je m'habillait puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle pour manger.

Le bal d'halloween avait lieu le lendemain soir. Il régnait dans la grande salle une agitation provenant surtout des pétasses en pleines effervescence.

Je sentis un vide dans ma tête.

D'un seul coup j'entendis une voix dans me tête. Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce délire ?

D : « Non ma princesse ce n'est pas un délire. Je veux seulement te faire part que ta mère voudrait te voir dans son bureau après le repas. Il me semble avoir compris que tu as manqué un cours aujourd'hui… » Souffla la voix de mon père d'un ton très sarcastique.

Oups. J'allais recevoir une sacrée punition à mon avis.

D : « Je crois que pour une fois ton intuition est juste… »

Ah mais sa suffit ! Je regardais mon père d'un regard glacial pour qu'il arrête de lire en moi ! Il n'y a pas a contesté ! C'est vraiment un bon légilimensien !

Il coupa la connection et la sensation de vide s'en alla.

Je repoussait mon assiette et pris la direction du bureau de ma mère. Avant de partir je vis qu'elle se leva aussi.

Arrivé dans le grand hall elle me gratifia d'un petit sourire que je lui rendis craintivement. Moi avoir peur mais non pas du tout ou alors on vois que vous ne connaisez pas ma mère !

Elle pris la direction de ses appartements et me fis entrer.

Je m'installais sur le canapé vert que j'affectionne depuis que je suis petite. Bah oui il ne faut pas oublier que mes parents sont profs depuis que je suis née donc j'ai passé pas mal de temps ici avant de voler de mes propres ailes.

Ma mère se dirigea vers le petit buffet et en sorti un album.

Elle le pris et vient s'asseoir a côté de moi.

Je la regardais interrogative : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

H : « Tu vois ma chérie ceci c'est l'album de ma dernière année. C'est cette année la que tu as été conçut. C'est aussi cette année la que je suis tombée amoureuse de ton père. »

Et bien moi qui croyait que j'allais me prendre une sacré raclée la voila qui se met a me déballer sa vie sentimentale ! Sortez les mouchoirs !

E : « Ah. Et pourquoi au juste tu me le montres. Je le connais par cœur cet album maman. Tu nous la montrez a L'autre idiot et moi des centaines de fois ! »

Elle me sourit : « Oui mais vois tu n'as pu voir de cet album que les photos, mais en fait il contient beaucoup plus ! Si j'ai décidé de te montrer ce livre c'est parce que je vois bien dans quelle détresse tu es avec Sirius et que j'ai vécut la même chose. Cet album est en quelque sorte un rêve dans lequel tu vas…voyager. Je vais te laisser le voir toute seule mais bien sûr les scènes intimes tu n'y accédera pas ! Je pense que sa t'aidera a y voir plus clair dans tes sentiments. »

QUOI ! Mais elle ne va pas bien ! Mes sentiments je n'en est pas ! Ce a quoi je pense c'est juste tirer mon coup avec Potter parce que oui ! C'est le meilleur coup que je n'est jamais eu !

Je la regardais mais a peine ai-je levé les yeux que je me sentis aspirer par le nombril.

Ce truck c'est comme un portoloin ! En tout cas c'est la même sensation !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PAF ! J'atterris lourdement sur le sol. Je me relève et regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans le hall de Poudlard. J'entends la sonnerie qui signifie la fin des cours du matin. Une multitude d'élèves sortent mais c'est marrant je n'en reconnaît aucun ! Ah oui suis-je bête je suis dans la septième année de ma mère.

Je commence a me dirigé vers un élève mais celui-ci m'ignore royalement ! Et bien en plus de sa je suis invisible pour les autres ! Je déteste ne pas être le centre du monde !

J'entends des éclats de voix dans le couloir qui mène aux cachots.

Je descend curieuse de savoir qui provoque tout sa. J'aperçoit alors mon père a l'âge de 17 ans ! La vache qu'est ce qu'il fait jeune ! Mais je vois qu'il est toujours aussi beau ! Je comprend mieux les pétasses de ma classe !

Mon père est en trin d'avoir une altercation avec…heu un rouquin. C'est qui sa.. ?

Je m'approche afin d'entendre ce qu'il se disent.

D : « Weasel…toujours aussi minable a ce que je vois. Même pas capable de prononcer un sort comme il faut. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai sort. »

Sa alors ! C'est mon oncle Ron ! Je savais qu'ils se détestaient mais pas a ce point quand même !

Drago (Je vais appeler les parents d'Emma par leur nom sinon je m'en sortirais pas a écrire tout le temps le père de la mère de…) sort sa baguette et commence a la pointer en direction de Ron. Je ne savais pas que mon père était si méchant ! Je vois d'où je tiens mon caractère maintenant !

H : « STOP ! Ron mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es fou, tu veux faire perdre des points bêtement à notre maison ! »

Ron la regarda tout penaud.

D : « Non mais regardez moi sa ! C'est trop mignon ! La sang de bourbe qui protège la belette ! »

Hermione le regarda méchamment : « Ta gueule Malfoy ! Je te retire 100 points pour provocation en duel et insulte envers une élève de sang moldu. »

Drago la regarda avec un sourire typiquement malfoyen : « Et moi Granger je te retire 100 points également pour abus de pouvoir ! »

R : « Quooi ! Mais tu ne peux pas c'est in… »

Hermione pris la main de Ron et partit sous les rires des serpentards vers le hall.

Drago se retourna vers sa troupe et leur fit un sourire triomphant.

Je vis une fille qui ressemblais vachement a tête de pékinois. Je me demande si ce n'est pas sa mère. Elle s'approche de Drago et se pend a son bras. Il la rejette méchamment en la gratifiant d'un regard mauvais. Parkinson, comme l'as nommé Drago s'en va en courant. J'vais raison c'est la mère de l'autre conne !

Drago commence a partir et immédiatement toute la clique le suit. Mon père est comme moi ! Cruel, vile, mesquin, impitoyable, m'enfoutiste ! Je l'adore ! Je suis son portrait craché et j'en suis drôlement fière !

Je les suis tout en écoutant leur conversation. Enfin Drago parle et les autres approuvent.

Ils vont s'asseoir à leur table. Je décide d'aller voir du côté d'Hermione. En passant devant la table des lions mon corps a un haut le cœur ! Même mon corps ne supporte pas le faite que j'aille m'asseoir a la table des bouffons !

Je m'asseoit a côté d'Hermione.

Je vois qu'elle a l'air contrariée. Il y a de quoi elle vient de se faire insulter par Drago !

Ron se mit a parler la bouche pleine, appétissant… : « Vranchement Herfione fe comfrend fa fourkoi fu la faifé faire aflor fil fétait fen fort ! » (Traduction : Franchement Hermione je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'a laissé faire alors qu'il était en tords !)

H : « Ron tu es vraiment dégoûtant ! Et je te signale qu'on a déjà perdu beaucoup de points avec tes bêtises ! Si j'avais protesté, un combat acharné aurait commencé et tu c'est très bien que je dois montrer l'exemple ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs ! »

Ma mère était vraiment rasoir ! Je comprends mieux mon père qui se moquait d'elle en tant que rat de bibliothèque. Je me mis à la détailler. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie et je comprends pourquoi mon oncle Ron voulait la serrer.

Elle avait des cheveux magnifiquement ondulés que j'ai hérité et d'une couleur chocolat profond. Son visage est fin et régulier. Elle possède un sourire magnifique et une dentition parfaite. Son corps est caché par des vêtements dix fois trop grands pour elle !

C'est quoi cette mode ! Les mémés c'est fini !

Ha : « Stop tout les deux ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre à cause de la fouine ? »

La fouine ! Comment ose t'il traité Drago comme sa ! C'est un être parfait donc je suis fière d'être la descendante !

R : « Harry a raison. Pardonne moi Mione ! »

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un bisous sur la joue : « Mais oui gros bêta ! Bon je vous laisse je vais à la bibliothèque ! A plus. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la biblio. Je décidais de ne pas la suivre ! Après tout je n'allais pas à la bibliothèque dans mon année ce n'était pas pour maintenant.

Je me levais et je partis m'asseoir près de Drago.

D : « Tu aurais vu sa tête Blaise ! Une vraie furie. Elle se contenait sa se voit. Mais un jour je réussirais à la faire exploser ! » Dit il en riant.

Oui et bien moi je confirme, de une il y arrive très bien mais en plus a chaque fois c'est horrible !

B : « Ah j'en doute pas ! Regarde elle viens de partir. Je te pari 100 gallions qu'elle est parti a la bibliothèque ! »

D : « Ok mon pote ! Viens on va la suivre et on lui fera une petite leçon de morale… »Acheva t'il de dire en un sourire carnassier.

Ah ! Enfin de l'action !

Je me levais à mon tour et les suivit. On entra dans la bibliothèque et je vis ma mère assise à une table le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

Drago et Blaise s'approche doucement vers elle. Hermione est tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'elle ne se rend compte de rien.

Drago se rapproche de son oreille et lui murmure : « Alors sang de bourbe tu essaye de te cultiver pour pouvoir m'arrivé a la cheville ? »

Hermione sursaute et renvoi un regard noir a Drago.

H : « Ta gueule Malfoy ! Je crois que même un elfe de maison est plus intelligent que toi alors… »

D : « Je ne te permet pas de me parler comme sa sale sang de bourbe. »

Sur ce mon père se jette sur ma mère qui trop surprise ne réagit pas. Elle se met a rougir violement.

D : « Voyez vous sa… Je fais de l'effet a miss je sais tout. C'est intéressant a savoir ! »

H : « Que quoi ! Tu délire Malfoy c'est juste que tu m'écrase avec ton poids de mammouth ! »

Oh non mais c'est quoi cette insulte pourrie ! Ma mère n'est vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de chose.

D : « Ah oui alors pourquoi… » Dit il tout en se relevant et en exhibant fièrement la baguette de ma mère : « Ne t'es tu pas rendu compte que je t'ai pris ta baguette ? »

Ma mère bouche bée le regarda sans comprendre. Pourtant pour une miss je sais tout sa devrait pas être très compliqué.

B : « Sang de bourbe, Drago pris ta baguette car toi être complètement sous son charme donc toi rien sentir. Clair pour toi ? »

Hermione se donna une claque mentale : « Zabini ne me prend pas pour une imbécile! Quand a toi Malfoy si tu ne me rends pas ma baguette de suite il vas t'arrivé un très gros problème ! »

D : « Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai peur ! Comme si une fille tel que toi pouvait bien me faire quelque chose ! »

Hermione le regarda avec un air malicieux et la elle fit le truck le plus insensé que je n'aurais jamais pensé.

Elle lui donna un bon coup de pieds a son entrejambe ! Ouïe le pauvre !

D : « Arghhh ! Putin salope mais sa va pas !Humpffff j'ai mal….. »

Sur ce elle repris sa baguette, fis un sourire triomphant a Malfoy et Zabini et sortit la tête haute de la bibliothèque !

Alors la chapeau je dois avouer que ma mère a fait très fort sur ce coup la ! Mais bon en tout cas ce coup n'a pas endommagé les spermatozoïdes de mon père puisque je suis en parfaite santé mentale. Par contre en ce qui concerne mon frère…Je ne pourrais pas dire la même chose !

Alors que je regardais mon père se remettre difficilement debout je me sentis a nouveau tiré par le nombril.

Pouf. Aïe j'en ai marre d'atterrir sur le cul à chaque fois !

Je cligne des yeux et je vois en face de moi mon père et ma mère. Mon père n'a pas l'air très content et ma mère a l'air contrarié. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait !

D : « Emma c'est bon tu as pu voir toute notre jeunesse. Le voyage t'as plu j'espère ? » Me dit il sarcastiquement.

Alors sa c'est la meilleure ! C'est ma mère qui m'envoie de son plein gré sans mon accord et c'est moi qui me fais engueuler !

E : « Quoi non mais c'est maman qui m'y a envoyé et en plus je n'était pas d'accord ! Sur ce moi j'en ai marre je vais me coucher ! »

Je commençais a partir étonné que mon père ne se fâche pas quand : « Emma Jessica Jane Malfoy ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! » Tonna t'il.

Ouais bah il était vraiment en colère. Mais moi aussi et en plus j'étais naze.

J'ouvris la porte, me retourna et dis a ma mère : « Au fait maman le coup de pied envoyé a son entrejambe dans la bibliothèque, bien joué c'était vraiment génial ! »

Mon père ouvrit grand la bouche ma mère esquiva un sourire espiègle.

Je fermai la porte en entendant des éclats de voix entre mes parents pour changer. C'est marrant sa dès que je suis dans les parages ils s'embrouillent tout le temps.

Je marchais jusqu'à mon dortoir, me déshabilla et m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous as plu ! Un moment je suis parti dans un délire de voyage a travers un album photo ! Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien ! C'est sûrement du a la fièvre car oui moi j'ai la grippe !Youpi !rumm non en fait c relou enfin bref tout le monde sans fou !_

_Donc j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez si vous trouvez que j'ai une baisse de régime ou autre chose les critiques sont les bienvenues mais des petites hein pas des gigantesques ! Les compliments aussi ils sont les bienvenues ! J'adore sa en plus ! Comme tout le monde je crois !_

_Ah oui et j'accepte les reviews anonymes maintenant mais avant je ne savais même pas que s'a existait c'est grâce a une revieweuse que je le sais car moi et l'anglais sa fait deux !;-)_

_Bon voila trêve de bavardage et laissons place aux __**réponses des reviews !**_

'tite mione : Et bien ils vont se l'avouer bientôt car ils se sont rendus compte eux même c'est déjà un grand pas pour eux ! Patience sa va arriver !Merci pour ta reviews ! Bisou la miss

Maxine de Hi : Tu t'appelle Emma ! Si j'ai choisit ce prénom c'est parce que j'aurais voulu m'appeler comme sa mais bon personne n'est parfait !lol Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bizou

deborah-debbie-debby-deb : Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle t'as plu ! Si si j'accepte les reviews anonymes maintenant ! C'est juste que je savais pas que d'une je l'est avait bloqué en anonyme vu que sa se fait tout seul appartement et que de deux j'ai mis trois heures avant de comprendre car au risque de me répéter moi et l'anglais sa fait 2 ! Voila bibi

Kaena Black : Ouais une nouvelle qui vient de découvrir et qui adore ! Sa me fait plaisir ! A toi aussi j'espère que la suite t'as plu ! Bisou !

Myamora Malfoy : Hello la miss ! Voici la suite que je t'avais promis sur une reviews que je t'es laissé pour ta fic! En passant allez lire prostitution c'est une fic vraiment bien et j'aimerais que tu mette vite la suite ! Moi c'est fait ! Bisou !


	7. Jour de bal,frustration et au secours!

Chapitre 7 :Jour de bal,frustrations et au secours !

ARGHH ! Mon dieu mais pourquoi personne ne ma réveillé plus tôt ! Je ne serais jamais prête pour le bal !

Voila comment je me suis fait réveillé ce matin la ! Par un cri de pétasse gueulant comme une truie !

Le temps que mon cerveau se reconnecte, je compris que ce soir avait lieu le grand bal tant attendu par toutes les pimbêches de Poudlard ! Chouette…

Je me tournais vers l'intruse qui m'avait tiré de mes doux rêves : « Hey putin Parkinson ferme ta grande gueule ! De toute façon t'aura beau te lever très tôt vu ta tête c'est pas gagné ! Maintenant ferme la et tire toi que je puisse dormir ! »

Sur ces douces paroles je replongeai dans mon sommeil peuplé d'un certain mâle pottérien… !

Je commença a émergé vers 12h30. Vu que ce soir c'était le bal le papy Dumby nous avait dispensé de cours ! Le bon point de ce bal pourri ! Enfin j'adore faire la fête entendons nous sur ce point mais je déteste le fait que l'on soit surveillés par des adultes surtout quand dedans sont inclus ses propres parents !

Non le must du must c'est celle ou l'alcool coule à flot et où c'est rempli de beau goss !

Enfin bref je me dirigea vers ma douche, m'habillait et partit pour la grande salle.

En chemin je me fis happé par un bras sortit de je ne c'est ou !

J'ai toujours du bol moi c'est fou sa…

Je commençai à me débattre quand un baiser atterrir dans mon cou. Grrr Potter !

Il me retourna et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il me caressa tout le corps et m'enleva mon chemisier. Je gémis quand je sentis sa main sur mon sein. Ahh ce mec allait me rendre folle…Je me sentais si bien et puis hop plus rien, un froid m'envahit !

Il me regarda sournoisement et me dis d'une voix doucereuse : « hum, il ne faut pas me chercher miss…quand on me cherche on me trouve! »

Et la il me plante en plein milieu du couloir ! Nan mais j'hallucine ! Je crois que ce qui c'est passé hier il a pas du le digérer !

Il va voir alors la je vais me vengé et sa commencera dès ce soir ! Autre point qui vient de me revenir en mémoire ! Ce petit con est mon cavalier ce soir ! Maudit vieux fou !

Je me rendis d'un pas massacreur dans la grande salle et fis une entrée plus que remarquée !

Je m'assis violemment à ma table et mordis rageusement dans un morceau de pain.

J : « Bonjour a toi aussi ma princesse ! Je vois que tu es dans un de tes beau jours sa fait plaisir ! Pourtant en tant que bonne marmotte tu as fait tes heures de sommeils nan ? »

E : « Oh John la ferme m'emmerde pas avec tes sarcasmes ! »

J : « Ou lala ! Du calme la miss ! »

E : « Arghh ne m'appelle pas comme sa ! » lui répondis je rageusement. Je pris un autre morceau de pain et partit toujours d'un pas furieux dans le parc !

L'autre conne me réveille en hurlant, Potter me frustre et John en rajoute une couche avec ses sarcasmes, et pour finir ce soir ce maudit bal ! Elle commence fort cette journée !

J'arrive dans les vestiaires de quidditch prête a allez voler un peu pour me calmer quand je tombe sur un mec de l'équipe. Tiens mais en y regardant de plus prêt c'est le mec que je voulais me taper l'autre soir ou j'ai dû allez en retenue ! Hum je me le ferais bien et tant pis pour Sirius il n'avait qu'a pas me frustrer !

Je lui fit un sourire charmeur auquel il répondit. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je lui saute dessus. D'abord plus que surpris par mon audace il fut déstabiliser mais se repris bien vite ! Bah oui c'est Emma Malfoy qu'il a dans les bras quand même !

Au moment ou j'étais collée sur le mur en plein acte, je vis la porte de derrière s'ouvrit doucement et la oh my god. !

Je vois Potter qui me fixe. Il a eu l'air penné. Alors la mon pote fallait pas me chercher non plus. Je me mis à crier pour lui démontrer mon plaisir. Mon partenaire plus qu'heureux de m'entendre enfin crier ma jouissance se mit a accéléré. Je fixe Potter dans les yeux d'un regard plein de défi.

Il reste la à me regarder prendre mon pied avec un sourire narquois. Au moment ou j'atteint le point de non retour je me met a hurler le nom de mon partenaire : « Oh oui Sirius ! »

Oupssss méga merde ! Je sens mon partenaire se figé et Potter me regardé avec un sourire victorieux !

Il ferma la porte doucement et je me mis a affronté du regard mon partenaire.

E : « Oui bah sa arrive de se gourer ! Te plains pas tu vient de me sauter tu vas pouvoir aller te vanter auprès de tes petits copains. »

Sur ce je me rhabillait et partit prendre une douche.

14h. Heure de la sieste pour toute bonne marmotte qui se respecte. Hors il ne faut pas compter sur ma chance en ce moment puisque, jour du bal dans les dortoirs des filles c'est l'effervescence ! Pas moyen de se taper une bonne petite sieste ! Oui je c'est ce que vous allez dire ! Je me suis levé a 12h30 et déjà je repense a dormir mais l'activité physique que j'ai exercé plus les émotions qui on fait de cette journée une journée inoubliable bah forcément sa crève !

Donc bref je pris un livre et je décidai d'aller dans la salle sur demande.

En passant devant la porte, je me mis a penser fort a un hamac suspendu le long de deux arbres(logique pour qu'il tienne !) et un petit ruisseau coulant doucement. Bref un endroit calme et relaxe et surtout chaud ! Bah oui vu qu'on est en plein mois de décembre de la chaleur ce n'est pas du luxe.

Vers 17h, après m'être assez détendu pour aller a ce bal avec Potter je me rendis dans mon dortoir afin de commencé a me préparé.

L'ouverture du bal était à 19h. Je repris une douche, oui encore je suis une vraie fana de la propreté ! Puis j'enfilait ma robe me coiffait simplement, laissant mes longs cheveux ondulés le long de mon dos et me maquillait discrètement mais subtilement. Bref j'étais à couper le souffle !

Je descendis dans la salle commune. Ma préparation m'avait pris en tout et pour tout une heure.  
Je trouvais John assis sur le canapé muni de ses lunettes de lecture en trin de lire un bouquin. Il était magnifique dans son costume de bal et ses lunettes lui conféraient un air studieux. Un vrai ange au cœur de démon !

E : « Salut mon chéri. Qu'est ce que tu lis ? »

Il me regarda dans les yeux puis revient sur sa lecture. Quoi mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ! Ah oui j'ai peut être été dur au petit déjeuné ce matin.

E : « Oh mon amour tu c'est très bien que j'étais énervée. Je suis désolée ! C'était a cause de Potter et ce que tu ma redit sa ma encore plus énervée ! Je suis désolée ! »

Il continu toujours a lire ! Roo il m'énerve c'est bon je me suis excusée j'ai ma fierté ! Mais sa m'énerve qu'il ne me parle plus. Bon au grand mot les grands remèdes !

Je lui arrachai son livre des mains. Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Quelle tête de mule !

Je me mis a califourchon sur lui et lui donna un baiser. Il se mit à l'approfondir puis je sentis qu'il souriait. Ca y est j'étais pardonné ! Je mis fin au baiser et le regarda malicieusement.

E : « Ah enfin tu va daigner m'adressé la parole ! »

J : « Oui ma princesse mais j'avais des raisons de t'en vouloir ! Ta vu comment tu m'as parler ce matin ! »

Je le regardait avec une moue enfantine : « J'avoue j'ai été dur avec toi mais maintenant tu es tout pardonné ! »

Il me regarda outrageusement et se mit à me faire des chatouilles ! Ah nan je déteste quand il fait sa et il le sait très bien !

A bout de souffle je me relève tant bien que mal et remis en place ma coiffure. 19h00 sonnait il était temps d'y aller. John m'offrit son bras et nous nous mîmes en route vers la grande salle suivit de tous les serpentards.

En arrivant devant la salle la porte était déjà fermée. John l'ouvrit et me fis passer la première. Galanterie oblige. Tous les regards convergèrent vers nous. Je pus apercevoir ma mère me regardant avec un regard signifiant clairement qu'elle trouvait notre arrivé débile. Mon père avait un sourire en coin et le vieux fou nous souriait de toutes ses dents. Nous nous assîmes à notre table et Dumbledore commença son discours d'ouverture.

Après une dizaine de minutes bien ennuyante, le repas fus servit. Puis à la fin les quatre premières années partirent se couchés et Dumbledore colla les tables contre les murs afin de laisser une piste de danse.

Je vis Potter se rapproché de moi ainsi que tous les autres cavaliers vers leur cavalières. Certains ravis d'autres plus que déséspérés !

Quand Potter fut en face de moi, je perçut son regard rempli de désir et de haine se posé sur moi. Oh mais que j'allais bien m'amuser mon cher potty !

La première danse fut comme de par hasard un slow. Il me prit le bras et m'entraina vers la piste. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et moi mes bras autour de son cou. Je me collais a lui de façon suggestive et enfoui ma tête dans son cou. Je me mis a faire pleuvoir une pluie de petits baisers humides et je le sentis se contracté. Je le regardait d'une façon provocatrice et me remis à l'assaut de son cou. Son parfum m'enivrait mais je ne devais pas me laisser avoir.

A la fin de la chanson, un zouk démarra ! Super le dj était de mon côté ce soir. Je me mis a danser et bouger d'une façon sensuelle et je me collait a lui de dos. Je le sentis se tendre vers une zone située au sud…

Je l'allumais et je m'en délectais. A la fin de la chanson je partis vers le buffet pour boire le planta au milieu de la piste.

Il me rejoignit et me dit sur un ton doucereux : « Sa t'amuse de m'allumer et de me planter comme un con sur la piste. Ne joue pas trop avec le feu joli serpent tu risquerais de te brûler… »

Je me retournais vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement et je repartis sur la piste en lui collant mon verre vide dans sa main. J'avançais vers un serdaigle, Nicolas si je me souviens bien que j'avais repéré en laissant l'autre abruti me taper son speech. Je commençai à me mouvoir doucement contre lui tout en fixant Potter au bord de la piste. C'était de la musique orientale. Je pus voir Potter bouillir que un autre que lui pose ses mains sur mon corps parfait.

C'est bien fait pour lui ! Je continua a danser toute la nuit. Enfin c'est un grand mot puisque a 2h du matin les profs annoncèrent la fin du bal ! Super ils on crut qu'on avait 5 ans.

John se présenta devant moi et nous partîmes pour notre salle commune.

Arrivé dans notre salle je m'affalait de tout mon long sur le canapé près de la cheminée. John s'assit en face de moi plus élégamment, je dois l'avouer.

L'équipe de quidditch s'installa par terre autour de nous. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois en face de moi la grosse face de bouledogue. Je la vois qui a l'air supérieure. Qu'est ce quelle me veut elle encore !

P : « Pousse toi de la, Malfoy. Tu ne vois pas que tu prends toute la place ! »

Alors la j'hallucinait ! Depuis quand cette ce… ce truck ! Osait me parler de la sorte ! Trop fatiguée pour répondre a cette pouf je regardais John.

Il fit un petit signe de tête aux deux batteurs. Ils se levèrent, la prie par les dessous de bras et la jetèrent en dehors de la salle commune. C'est bien fait pour elle nan mais ! Qu'est ce que c'est bien d'avoir des garde du corps !

On resta la a discuter jusqu'à 6h du matin. Je m'endormis sur le canapé. Je sentis deux bras puissant me soulevé et m'emmené vers ma chambre. J'ouvris mes yeux et je vis John me sourire. Je respirait son cou .Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait sentir bon ! Il me osa délicatement sur mon lit, m'enleva mes chaussures et ma robe puis me mit mon pyjama. Alors qu'il partait je el retient par le bras et lui dit de rester. Il se coucha et je me colla a lui.

Le lendemain matin je m'éveillait dans les bras de John. Je le regardais dormir. Il est magnifique, je comprends toutes les filles qui lui courent après !

Il ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux : « Je sais que je suis beau mais arrête de m'admirer sa me gênerais presque ! » me dit il dans un sourire amusé. »

E : « Oh mon petit Johnny, il n'est pas prétentieux avec sa ! »

Je lui sourit, lui déposa un gros bisou sur la joue et partit dans la douche. A mon retour John avait disparut, sûrement partit prendre aussi sa douche.

Je partis prendre mon petit déjeuner tout en me rémomérant mentalement mes cours de la journée.

Oui je sais il y a un très très gros retard ! Je suis désolée ! Mais avec le bac je n'ai pas le temps !Et en plus de sa il est court ce chapitre mais j'ai plus d'inspiration et je veux pas non plus faire attendre des décennies ! Peut-être que si j'ai mon bac je vais repartir sur les chapeaux de roues !lol

Encore désolée !

Et merci aux revieweuses ! Mais dit moi au fait c'est quoi ce truck comme quoi ont n'as plus le droit de répondre aux reviews ! C'est vrai ! Non parcque moi j'ai rien vu alors signalé le moi SVP !

Bisoussss

Etoile d'argent !


	8. Note de l'auteur:venez lire impt!

* * *

Coucou!

Désolé de vous faire une fausse joie mais c'est juste pour vous dire que normalement si tout va bien la suite de ma fic devrait ne pa tarder!Mais la je passe au ratrapage alors vous comprendrez très bien que je n'est pas le temps!

Je suis vraiment désolée!

Ah oui et si vous avez des idées pour la vengeance d'Emma envers son frère n'hésiter pas a me les communiquer! Non parce que pour tout vous dire, moi je rame! Alors si vous voulez bien m'aider un peu je vous en serez reconnaissante! Pour ce faire l'aide de revieweuses qui on des frères ou des soeurs même celles qui n'en ont pas me serait très précieuse!

Avec toutes mes excuses!

Bizz

Etoile.d'argent!

* * *


	9. Quand nouveaux, rime avec ballot!

**Chapitre 8** : Quand nouveaux, rime avec ballot!

Après tout une matinée de cours, ou j'étais carrément dans le coltar, je me rendis dans la grande salle pour aller manger vite fait et pouvoir ensuite aller faire une petite sieste avant la reprise.

Bah oui forcément, de se coucher à des heures pas possibles sa fatigue ! Surtout avec les super profs super soporifique qu'on a. Avoir histoire de la magie ne m'a pas grandement facilité la tache ! Et le cours de créatures magiques a fini de m'achever.

Je comptais donc aller manger quand je vis ma mère venir à ma rencontre. Cela m'étonne soit il y a quelque chose de louche soit une bonne ou mauvaise surprise.

En effet ma mère ne se déplace jamais jusque dans les cachots elle n'aime pas l'ambiance qui y règne. Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Enfin bref elle s'avança vers moi avec un sourire jusqu'au aux yeux. Oula je n'aime pas trop sa.

**H : « Ah ma chérie justement j'aillais venir te chercher ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! »**

**E : « Euhhh… »**

_Bon ok je suis pas très inspirée mais généralement quand ma mère dit sa ce n'est pas de bon augure pour moi !_

**H : « Ton cousin d'Amérique, va finir sa scolarité ici ! N'est-ce pas génial ? »**

Alors la sa dépend pour qui mais surtout de quel cousin il s'agit.

Je vous explique en Amérique vit mon oncle Ludovic et il a un fils mon cousin Maxime.

Alors lui je ne peux pas le blairé. Il a mon âge et franchement c'est un petit péteux de première !

Mais j'ai aussi un autre oncle prénommé Philippe et qui a aussi un fils logique, c'est mon cousin Joey. Il a 1 ans de plus que moi. Je l'adore, il m'adore bref le monde est rose !

Mais surtout c'est qu'il est aussi cynique que moi et digne d'un vrai serpentard ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde !

**E : « Et c'est lequel cousin ? »** _Avec la chance que j'ai en ce moment je vais sûrement devoir me taper Maxime ! Chouette…_

Ma mère me fit un grand sourire et me dit non sans une joie contenu :**« C'est Joey ! Je savais que tu aller être contente ! »**me dit-elle quand elle vit un grand sourire presque voir plus large que le sien de tout a l'heure ; Un sourire colgate quoi !

**E : « Mais c'est génial ! Il arrive quand ?? Et pourquoi il vient finir sa scolarité ici ? »**

**H : « Il devrait arriver dans l'après midi afin d'assister au repas de ce soir et ainsi se faire réparti ! Et si il vient terminer ses études ici c'est parce que il a été renvoyé de son ancien collège. »** Me répondis ma mère non sans amertume.

En effet elle n'apprécie pas que Joey qui a un très gros potentiel selon elle gâche son avenir en se comportant en une sorte de caïd qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde pour reprendre exactement les termes des ma chère mère.

Enfin bref le fait qu'il soit renvoyé ne remplume pas son image auprès de ma mère.

Ah je reconnais bien la mon petit Joey ! Ce que je peux l'aimer. Personne ne comprendra tant que personne ne l'aura vu et ne lui aura parler !

Sur ce ma mère me laissa. Complètement réveillée je me dirigeais toute joyeuse vers la grande salle. Avant de rentrer je vis mon reflet dans un miroir.

Je me stop net.

J'ai l'air d'une pauvre pousouffle ou même pire griffondor écervelé dégoulinante de niaiserie ! Vite adieu émotions, bonjour masque froid !

Je m'installe à ma place c'est-à-dire entre John et un mec de l'équipe de quidditch.

Je ballade mon regard sur la grande salle et tombe sur mon frère. Mon cher petit frère, la vengeance va bientôt sonnée pour toi. En plus avec l'aide de Joey, sa sera encore pire que ce que j'avais prévue ! Je suis diabolique ! Que je m'aime !

Vous voulez savoir le plan que j'avais à l'origine prévu ? Hum non je n'ai pas envie de vous le dévoiler ! Bon ok j'avoue je n'avais aucun plan, même la proposition que ma fait John ne m'enchante plus trop.

En gros je suis comme une conne.

C'est pas grave parce que Joey a toujours de bonnes idées très sadique, je vous l'ai dit on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau niveau caractère a croire que c'est lui mon frère et pas l'autre tapette.

On fini de déjeuner et je partis avec John, direction cours de potions !

Sur le chemin, on croisa Potter accompagné de toutes ses fidèles pimbêches qui le suivaient partout.

Sa en devenait exaspérant !

**« Arrête de lancer un regard noir à ces poufs, tu donne trop d'importance à Potter, et il n'en s'en pavane que plus ! »** me chuchota John à l'oreille.

Effectivement, Potter me regardait avec un air narquois planté sur son joli minois et se bomba plus le torse ! Ri-di-cu-le !!

On s'installa en classe, et mon cher papa adoré fit son entrée.

**« Très bien, deux par deux pour faire la potion marqué au tableau ! Dépêchez vous bande de larves insignifiantes ! »**

C'est morte de rire que je me tourne vers John pour lui demander ou s'installez.

Et à m plus grande surprise ou horreur, tout dépend du point de vue, je découvris que cette petite conne de Parkinson avait embarquée mon John !

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit, je me mis à bouger brusquement contre ma volonté et à me retrouver assise sur une chaise.

Potter me fit un sourire colgate, et commença à sortir ses affaires.

Que je pouvais le haïr, et le désirer !

J'en profitai que personne ne regardait en ma direction, pour lancer un sort sur Parkinson. Il ne ferait son effet que dans environ deux heures ! Comme sa personne ne pouvait se douter que c'était moi ! Qu'est ce que je suis géniale !!!

A la fin du cours, je partis voir mon père.

**« Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Ta mère t'as dis pour Joey ? »**

**« Oui c'est génial, je suis trop contente ! Maman en revanche n'était pas très enchantée ! »**

**« Parce que elle pense qu'il te nuit au niveau de sa scolarité ! »**

**« Oh elle n'as pas tord ! Mais t'inquiète pas Papa, j'ai mes bottes secrètes ! »**

**« Je n'en doute pas ma fille ! Allez file on se retrouve ce soir ! »**

**« Ok, a plus papa ! »**

Je m'éloigna de lui quand : **« Au fait Emma, ne batifole pas trop autour de ce Potter, c'est de la mauvaise graine, et je ne supporterai pas que ma propre fille, soit contaminé ! Ne dis rien à ta mère surtout ! »**

Je lui fis un sourire Malfoyen, et parti sans demander mon reste.

A la fin des cours, je courus comme si j'étais possédé par un quelconque démon, dans mon dortoir et filait sous ma douche.

Je me prélassa une bonne demi-heure, et partis m'habiller.

Une jupe noire, un haut vert, chaussures, serre-tête vert, et bien évidemment un soupçon de maquillage.

Oui, un soupçon vous avez bien entendu, pas comme toutes ces poufs qui mettent une tartine sur leur visage pour essayer, je dis bien essayer de ressembler à quelque chose.

A mon avis si vous voulez savoir, la seule chose à quoi elles arrivent à ressembler, c'est à des épouvantards déguisés pour halloween.

Moi pas besoin de tout sa, je suis naturellement sublime. Bon ok, je me la pète un peu, mais c'est vrai !

Je partis dans ma salle commune en attendant le repas, je trépignais d'impatiente ! J'étais pressée de revoir Joey !!

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, quand je vis débouler Parkinson comme une furie !

Ah j'étais heureuse de savoir que mon sort fonctionnait à merveille !

Elle était recouverte de bouton, comme les adolescents acnéiques, vous savez bien les calculatrices, comme ont les surnomme si bien, et sous ses yeux de jolies poches violettes avait fait leur apparition !

Je me penchais légèrement vers John et lui dis doucement : « Comme quoi, chassez le naturel il revient au galop ! »

**« Quoi, c'est toi qui a fait sa ? »**

**« Oui, je lui ai lancé le sort de naturalité ! Comme sa tout le monde la voit au grand jour, et pas avec sa couche de maquillage et autres sorts en tous genres… »**

Qu'est ce que je suis diabolique !!

John esquiva un sourire et se replongea dans l'admiration de Parkinson, enfin si l'on peu dire sa comme sa !

Tous les poufs aux alentours se joignirent au fou rire collectif. Elles devraient faire plus attention, elles aussi pourraient subir le sort ! Enfin on verra sa un autre jour.

**20h00 : Heure du dîner !**

Hourra enfin je vais pouvoir voir Joey !

Je chopa la main de John et l'entraîna au galop derrière moi.

On franchis les portes de la grande salle, en poussant toutes les personnes indésirables et nuisibles sur mon chemin. J'installai John et moi-même à notre table. La grande salle se rempli peu à peu.

Enfin Dumbledore fit son entrée. Ce n'est pas trop tôt qu'est ce qu'il est long quand même ce vieux croûton !

Il s'approcha du pupitre au bord de l'estrade des professeurs, et tapa dans ses mains.

**« Mes chers enfants, un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît ! »**

_Oui c'est bon tu vois pas que tout le monde te regarde !!Allez accouche !_

**« Afin que vos estomac n'explosent pas de famine, je vais faire court. »**

_C'est bon roo t'aurais pas dit sa déjà que tu aurais fini ! Oui je sais la patience n'est pas dans mes vertus ! ALLEZ !!!!!!_

**« Ce soir, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève, encore une fois, dans notre noble établissement. »**

_Si il fit référence à Potter, je crois que tout le monde aurait préféré qu'il reste dans son institut en France !_

**« Il va rentrer directement en 7****ème**** année, ayant dû quitter son établissement pour des raisons personnelles. »**

_Olala la bonne blague ! Allez je crois que je vais l'éjecter de l'estrade et aller l'annoncer moi-même !_

**« Je vous prie donc d'accueillir comme il se doit, Mister Joey Malefoy ! »**

_  
_Je me leva et fit mon plus beau sourire colgate quand Joey fit son apparition.

Il capta mon regard et me fit un énorme sourire, typiquement Malefoyen hein ne vous imaginer pas que l'on fait dans la guimauve !

Il s'assit sur le tabouret, et mis le choipeau sur sa tête. A peine effleurer, que le choipeau hurla : « SERPENTARD ! »

Joey se leva satisfait, regarda mon père et se mis en marche vers moi. N'en pouvant plus je m'élançais ver lui à toute berzingue

Il me prit et me serra fort dans ses bras. Oh comme il m'avait manquer durant tous ce temps !

Je lui pris la main, et l'emmena vers John.

« John, je te présente mon cousin Joey. Joey voici John mon meilleur ami. »

« Enchanté John, j'entend tellement parler de toi que c'est un réel plaisir de te connaître. »

« Merci, cela en est un aussi pour moi. Tu aurais du voir Emma, depuis une semaine. Su-re-xi-té !é

« Je n'en doute pas ! »

Ils se mirent à rires comme deux gamins.

« Hé ho mais sa va pas bien la dedans ! Il a un malaise le peignoir ! »

« Non pas du tout ma petite princesse ! »

Joey nous regarda amusé.

**« Excusez moi mes chers enfants, mais ce n'est pas tout ! »**

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a encore le vieux ! On ne peut jamais être tranquille dans des instants de retrouvailles familiales !

**« Nous accueillons un autre élève ce soir, ou devrais-je dire une autre élève ! »**

_Quoi, qu'est ce que c'est ce nouveau délire ! Pourquoi mes parents ne mon rien dit !_

« Joey, tu le savais toi ? Tu la vu la nouvelle ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas qui c'est ! »

**« Sans plus vous faire attendre, je vous prie d'accueillir, Miss Ludivine Payne ! »**

Gloups, arghhh. (Ceci était le bruit de mon étouffement prodigieux)

Joey me tapa dans le dos.

Quoi, comment s'était possible que Ludivine soit la !!! Vive les retrouvailles familiales !

Je suis trop énervé, vous vous demander sûrement pourquoi !

Laissez moi vous expliquer.

Ludivine Payne, c'est ma cousine. Une petite peste Elle est plus âgée que moi d'un an comme Joey. Et le PROBLEME, c'est qu'elle est limite à l'adoration suprême de Joey, à tel point que on la croirait amoureuse.

Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'est le problème ? C'est qu'elle est aussi la cousine de Joey ! Nous sommes cousins tous les trois, donc c'est à l'extrême limite de l'inceste !

Ludivine monta sur le tabouret et mis le choipeau. Je parierai que son idée serait de venir à Serpentard, mais malheureusement, elle n'en a gère le profil !

**« POUSSOUFLE ! »**

_OUAAIIIISSS !!!!!Génial ! Trop contente, elle ne viendra pas me polluer mon air dans la salle commune !_

Je me demande quand même comment a-t-elle fit pour pouvoir quitter son établissement comme sa !

A voir la tête de ma mère, je crois qu'elle en a omis de me prévenir.

Oui parce que ma mère adore ma cousine, elle lui donnerai le bon dieu sans confession !

Elle rejoignit sa table, non sans une once de regret et s'assit juste en face de notre table. Je lui adressa un petit sourire hypocrite, et me tourna vers Joey…

C'est vraiment ballot… !

A suivre….

* * *

Je suis comment dire extrêmement gênée pour le retard ! Je sais je la continu qu'en 2008 mais mieux vaut sa que rien !

Ce chapitre est un peu court c'est juste pour voir si mon histoire plaît toujours, si je dois continuer ou abandonner complètement !

En tous cas deux nouveaux perso de plus ! Vous inquiétez pas Sirius sera toujours présent, et avec la présence de Joey, et Ludivine sa va être de plus en plus tumultueux leur relation !

Voila à la prochaine !

P.S : Des ptites reviews pour voir si je continue ?

P.P.S : Vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes !

Bizz

Etoile d'Argent.


	10. Quand nouveauté rime avec s'éclater!

Chapitre 9 : **Quand nouveauté, rime avec s'éclater !!**

****

****

Le repas toucha à sa fin. Je pris John par un bras, Joey par l'autre et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nous sortîmes de la grande salle.

J'étais en train de rire à une bonne blague de Joey, quand Ludivine (Ludi pour les intimes) vient se planter devant nous.

**« Coucou Joey, salut Emma ! Sa me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir ! »**

_Mon cul tu pense tu as tellement bien prémédité ton coup sale garce !_

**« Salut Ludi ! Comment tu vas ? Comment sa se fait que je ne t'es pas vu avant de rentrer pour me faire répartir ? »**

**« C'est parce que je voulais que cela soit une surprise jusqu'au bout, mon petit Joey adoré ! »**

_Ma main se crispa le long du bras de John, à tel point que je le pinçai sans m'en rendre compte_.

**« Aie ! Mmmputinmmmmdemerdemmmm !! »**

_Oups ! Désolé mon Johnny chéri !! Je lui fis un regard de petit chiot apeuré, et il me rendit un sourire sadique ! Deuxième oups !!_

Joey continu sa conversation avec l'autre poufiasse, et John me tira un peu plus loin.

**« Je sais que cela t'énerve, que ta cousine soit la ! Je sais aussi que tu en veux à ta mère de ne t'avoir rien dit ! Et je sais très bien que tu la détestes et que tu ne supportes pas de la voir papillonner autour de ton cousin adoré comme une poussoufle écervelée qu'elle est ! Mais cela n'est pas une raison pour me pincer le bras !!!!! »**

**« Je suis désolé John ! Cela n'était pas intentionnel de ma part ! Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?? Hein dis ?!! »**

**« Non, mais s'il te plaît pour l'amour de Dieu arrête de faire ta gamine, et la prochaine fois venge toi directement sur la personne concernée !! »**

**« Oui, t'inquiète pas ! »**

**« Mais en attendant, prends sa pour la route ! »**

Et la je le vis avancer son bras très rapidement, et à peine le temps de dire ouf, qu'il me pinça légèrement l'avant-bras.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus. Je lui sauta dessus tel une furie, et me mis à le chatouiller très fortement.

A qui le tour de se venger hein ? A Emma, qui pour une fois n'est pas la victime, mais l'auteur de ce vice insupportable !!! Gnacgnacgnac !!! Je suis diabolique !

Et comme toujours, c'est bien connu, au moment ou la victime devient enfin l'auteur, il y a toujours une tierce personne pour soulever l'auteur et du coup faire arrêter le supplice de la victime !

**« Décidément, Emma Malfoy, à chaque fois que je veux improviser une petite réunion de famille je te trouve en train de faire la folle, et en plus d'être une psychopathe sur quelqu'un de ta propre maison. Encore sur un griffondor passe encore, mais sur … »**

**« Drago Lucius Malfoy ! Arrête de toujours critiquer ma maison ! Tu es vraiment insupportable, prétentieux, puéril et j'en passe ! »**

**« Mais mione chérie, ce n'était pas particulièrement contre ta maison que j'en ai, quoi que le fait que Potter junior soit arrivé en rajoute une couche, mais… »**

**« Mais sa suffit oui !! Tu m'exaspères Drago ! Quand grandira tu ??! Et ce n'est pas possible de voir que… »**

Pendant que mes chers parents finissaient de se donner en spectacle devant toute l'école réuni, j'en profitai pour m'éclipser discrètement.

Je fus suivi de John et Joey, alors que Ludi trop occupé à regarder la scène (Bah oui la pauvre, n'ayant pas de vie sentimentale, même de vie tout court, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe comme elle peut, et pouvoir surtout aller tout raconter à sa famille !)

Arrivé devant le tableau de la salle commune, John dit le mot de passe et on rentra s'installer sur nos fauteuils. John parti en nous faisant un clin d'œil et accosta une pouf, qui monta directement avec lui.

Encore un qui allait bien s'amuser ! Grr si seulement Potter, ne pouvait pas être Potter ! Tout serait tellement plus simple ! On pourrait s'envoyer en l'air tous les soirs, je pourrais lui sauter dessus dès que je le vois dans un couloir, et l'on pourrait s'afficher au grand jour !

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Il fut que je revienne sur terre ! On dirait un vieux feuilleton à l'eau de rose, du genre les feux de l'amour a la Poudlard ! Je remis mon attention et laissa mes folles pensées, quand je vis que Joey me parlait.

« Pardon tu disais ? »

**« Je disais que c'était bizarre, que personne ne prennent les fauteuils près de la cheminée ! C'est pourtant les meilleures places ! »**

**« Disons que c'est grâce à mon pouvoir, à mon Johnny, ainsi qu'à l'équipe de quidditch que ses fauteuils sont maintenant libre pour nous ! »**

Joey hocha la tête, signe qu'il voyait parfaitement de quoi je voulais parler.

**« Au fait Joey, je dois absolument me venger de Sam ! »**

**« Chouette, ma victime préférée ! »**

**« Je n'en doute pas ! Alors je t'explique. Durant la première soirée que l'on à passer ici, Sam à fait son lèche botte auprès de mes parents… »**

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire (voir chap. 1&2).

**« Oh le fumier ! T'inquiète pas il va payer pour ce qu'il ta fait miss ! »**

_Miss, c'est mon surnom de la part de mon cousin. Il n'y a qu'a moi qu'il dit sa._

_Et sa, sa rend folle de rage Ludi ! Bien fait pour s gueule !_

_Et je crois qu'en plus Joey en rajoute quand elle est la histoire de l'enrager un peu plus !_

**« Je te propose, puisque je vois qu'il est de rigueur d'entretenir la relation hostile envers les différentes maisons, de lancer un sort à ton frère, pour qu'il tombe éperdument amoureux d'une serpentarde ! Tu vois qui pourrait convenir au plan ? »**

_Je me mis à actionner mes méninges, quand tout à coup la solution m'apparut devant les yeux. _

_Parkinson, toujours aussi naturelle donc vraiment hideuse rentra dans la salle commune et alla voir un groupe de poufs tapi dans un recoin de la salle commune._

**« Oh que oui ! Tu vois le laideron qui se dirige vers les poufs là-bas, qui soit dit en passant bave littéralement sur toi ? C'est Parkinson, cobaye idéal pour l'expérience ! »**

**«C'est vrai qu'elle est très moche ! Elle ne connaît pas le maquillage ??! »**

**« Bien sur que si, sauf qu'elle a légèrement subi à son encontre un sort de naturalisation… »**

**« Joli, Miss ! »**

**« Merci ! »**

**« Donc c'est parfait ! Alors écoute bien. **

**Il faudra mettre une potion dans le verre de ton frère le matin. **

**La potion commencera à agir au bout d'environ 3 heures. **

**Il faut qu'a ce moment la ton frère soit en cours en même temps que toi. **

**Déjà comme sa personne ne sera que c'est nous, ensuite personne ne pourra détecter la potion, même pas ta mère ou ton père ! **

**Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis fait virer de mon ancien bahut ! »**

_Muhmm, c'est donc pour sa qu'il s'est fait dégager de son ancien bahut. Il a du faire un coup bas et s'est fait trahir par quelqu'un._

_Faudra que je pense à lui demander plus tard. Je sais très bien que pour l'instant, le connaissant comme je le connais, qu'il ne me dira rien et que sa ne fera que plus le butter._

**« Ok c'est parfait ! Combien de temps il faut pour préparer la potion ? »**

**« Environ 1 semaine. C'est quand ton cours de potions ? »**

**« Tous les mardis. Donc le plan sera en marche dans une semaine et demie ! »**

**« Oui, sa va lui faire drôle au petit sammy ! »**

**« Sa c'est clair ! Qu'est ce que je t'aime ! »**

**« Je le sais, Miss, je le sais ! »**

**« Et bah sa va toi, tu pourrais dire que c'est réciproque ! Attends je dévoile pas tous les jours mes sentiments comme sa ! Espèce de narcissique ! »**

**« Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Bon allez je vais aller dans mon dortoir ranger mes affaires et me coucher. Le voyage m'a tué. **

**Quelle idée aussi d'avoir mis des protections anti-transplanage ! Qu'il est fou ce vieux Dumbledore ! »**

**« Je l'ai toujours dis ! Ah les grands esprits se rencontrent !! Bonne nuit Jo, dors bien. »**

**« Merci toi aussi Miss. »**

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et partit.

Je le suivi de près et m'installa confortablement dans mon lit, et tomba toutes voiles dehors dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

Mmm sa gratte ! Mais qu'est ce que…mmm sa m'énerve !! Même pas moyen de dormir tranquille !

Je tente d'entrapercevoir ce qui me démange depuis tout à l'heure, quand je vois une plume flotté et continuer à me chatouiller le bout du nez.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et chope ce qui me semble être un bras.

Je chuchota : **« Potter, arrête tout de suite tes conneries ! Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ****ma**** salle commune, dans ****mon**** dortoir, sur ****mon**** lit, me dérangeant pendant ****mon**** sommeil !!! »**

Sirius enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, visiblement surpri que je l'ai découvert.

**« Comment tu a su que s'était moi ? Tu vois à travers les capes ? »**

**« Espèce d'abrutis ! Je te signale que ton père, c'est aussi mon parrain, alors moi aussi j'ai eu le droit à ce genre de cadeau. » **

_Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre, que je l'enchaînais direct._

**« Maintenant si t'es venu me faire chier pour voir si j'ai le super pouvoir de voir à travers les capes, tu peux aller te faire foutre bien profond par Peeves ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y met Potter !»**

Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit, il m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je tentai de le repousser, mais je fus vite vaincu quand il partit à l'assaut de mon cou.

Sa y est j'étais foutu !

Je lançais un sort d'insonorité, ferma les rideaux de mon baldaquin, et s'en était parti pour une folle nuit d'amour…

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Je suis vraiment guimauve ses derniers temps moi !! Je pense que je devrais aller voir un psy !

_Ah oui et tu lui dirait quoi pauvre cloche ?_

**Hey ! Qui me parle ?**

_Ta conscience pauvre banane !_

**Depuis quand j'ai une conscience moi d'abord ??**

_Depuis toujours sauf que jusqu'à présent je ne pouvais guère m'exprimer puisque Madame, ne connaisait pas l'amour !_

**N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Juste que Potter c'est le meilleur coup que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai été dépucelée !**

_Mais non, c'est parce que ce n'est pas de la baise, il y a des sentiments aussi !_

**Et depuis quand les consciences sont vulgaires ? **

_Depuis que tu m'y obliges !_

**Rooh dégage de ma tête et laisse moi profiter de ma nuit !**

Après cette folle parenthèse entre moi, et…moi-même, je me concentrai davantage sur le corps de dieu grec de Potter !

Ra maman, que ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais la ! Mais sa fait tellement de bien…muummm !

Décidément y a rien à redire, il mérite vraiment le surnom de dieu !

Je m'éveilla le lendemain matin, et sentis un froid dans mon lit. Potter était parti, mais à la place qu'il avait occupé cette nuit je trouva la fameuse plume, par quoi tout avait commencer.

Cette plume la, je la garderai en souvenir, ou peut-être bien que je m'en servirait pour le provoquer !

On verra bien, qui vivra verra !

Je partis prendre ma douche et me prépara psychologiquement à affronter mon détecteur de « j'ai passé la nuit avec Potter », j'ai nommé John ! Vite un mensonge, un mensonge plausible…

Beau me crever les méninges, je ne trouve pas ! Après tout mon slogan, c'est doucement le matin, pas trop vite l'après-midi ! Slogan de toutes bonnes marmottes qui se respectent !!

Je descend lentement l'escalier, toujours en cherchant quoi raconter, mais vraiment rien ne vient à l'esprit à part peut être les tablettes de chocolats de Sirius, ses lèvres douces et chaudes…

Il faut vraiment qu j'arrête de regarder des conneries à l'eau de rose pendant les vacances moi ! Ce n'est pas bon pour mon cerveau !!

A suivre...

* * *

Et voila un nouveau chapitre !! J'ai fait vite n'est ce pas ??

Merci au deux revieweuses, sa m'a fait plaisir !!!

Je crois que ceux qui aimaient bien ont lâché l'affaire !!lol J'ai pas vu signe de vie de leur part. Snif j'ai perdue des fans!

A la prochaine et dites moi ce que vous en penser !!

Bizz

Etoile d'argent


End file.
